Vampire Diaires with a twist 1
by xMonixMoox
Summary: I have known Elena for a month now and already we act like best friends. I have known her boyfriend Stephan for 3 weeks now but i known their is something different about him. but also his brother . DamonX OC Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

**My Vampire Diary**

**Summary**

I have known Elena for a month now and already we act like best friends. I have known her boyfriend Stephan for 3 weeks now but i known their is something different about him. Then what happens when something different between me n damon takes place

**Moni's POV**

***beep**beep*...*beep**beep***

"urgh" I moaned looking around my room, I picked my phone up to see who was ringing me.

'hello'

'hi it's Elena'

'whats up'

'do you wanna meet me outside in 10 minutes to go to Stephan's house'

'urgh...errmm i guess so'

'OK cya'

'bye'

..........................

'what time is it' i thought as i slowly got my arse out of bed, i quickly got dressed and ran down stairs.

"hiya darling" Mum smilied

"hi bye" i yelled while slamming the door behind me and running outside to meet Elena.

I had to wait a couple of minutes for her to come out ready.

"hiya, you ready" she asked while unlocking her car.

"wow it's like a day trip like we had in junior school" I joked as we both laughed.

We got into her black land rover and then drove of to Stephans house.

"can i warn you about someone" Elena sighed while still consentrating on the road.

"sure what" i asked

"Stephan has an older brother _Damon_" She sighed, When she said damon i flinched.

"is he that bad" I asked as she nodded, not wanting to say a word.

When we reached the house i saw that the house was near a wood or forest. We got out the car and walked to the door.

Elenas was just about to knock when the door opened and Damon came out.

"well hello" he smirked

"Is _that _Damon" i asked

"wow i'm famouse" He remarked while smiling

"i answerd my own question" I muttered

"And may i ask who this is, my dear Elena" Damon asked while looking at me like an X-ray.

"I'm not your Elena and this is _friend _Monique, like this isn't your information you need to know" She sighed, while rolling her eyes.

I started looking at the house, i didn't realize how big it was before, untill now, but i don't understand how only two people can live here, it could fit a whole family and more in the house.

" Can i ask something" I asked, i felt suspicious of why the house is so dark.

"Sure, anything you want My dear" He smirked

"Why is your house so dark when it's brawd daylight" I questioned, i could see in his face expression i placed him in a spot.

"Well- you see... my brother is still in bed you see" He laughed

"oh" I laughed with him. but then i suddenly stopped seeing Stephan come out.

"Damon" Elena mummbled while pointing behind him.

He turned around and scratched the back of head, then looked back at me seeing my face expression, i was biting my lip get more suspicious.

"Oh Stephan did you have a nice sleep" Damon asked while looking at Stephan weird.

"what i was---- oh ye i did thanks" Stephan sighed trying to understand what was going on.

I groaned abit knowing that they were lieing, then i let out a sigh.

"Are we going then" Elena asked

Everyone then went silent.

"Ok i'm off i hate silences, im not a geek who likes silences" I said unpatiently

Damon raised an eyebrow at me after i said it, so i egnored him and rolled my eyes.

"yeah i don't want to be a geek too, so lets go moni" Elena smilied while we went back to the car.

"something is suspicous about Damon" I said while opening the car door.

"What did i say" She said raising her eyebrows.

"ahh i understand now" We laughed as i closed the car door,

I looked out of the window seeing Stephan waving us of and Damon smirking then walking in..

During the car journey i was mainly quiet tring to figure out, what i was missing, the key point about Damon and Stephan. Something about them wasn't human, something not natural. I was about to find out...


	2. Chapter 2

When we returned home, i went to Elena and asked "are we still alright for tonight"

"Oh to the bar... sure, Who else is going" She questioned

"Bonnie,Shelby,Zara,Lauren... Just the six of us" I smilied

"Yeah cool, did out your best outfits" She laughed as we walked into our houses.

I went inside andran to my room to choose an outfit

"no...No...No...urgh i have nothing...... oh wait what's this... Perfect"I argued too myself till i found the right outfit.I was wearing my black legginz,

black shorts to go over them, a long black top with holes in the sides, black ugg's and my hair

**7:00 pm **

I got dressed, straightend my hair, put my makeup on and was out of the door too Elena's house.

I knocked on her door, then i realized it was pitch black, the only light was the street lamps, their was a cold breeze for a couple of seconds then it disappered when Elena opened the door.

"Hiya, you look well nice" I coplamented, she was wearing a short silver dress, white pumps and had ear rings in.

"thanx, i can say that about you too" Elena smilied, as she walked out and shut her door behind her.

"We better set off for the others" I smilied

"ye lets go" She smilied

**Bar**

We all sat down at a table, chatting about random crap, and we were going to take in turns for ordering drinks, so the first to go up was Shelby.

"what we having then" Shelby asked while laughing so much a tear came down her cheek.

"What ever love" Elena Giggled

"that helps"Shelby sighed while stilling laughing as she made her way to the bar.

I could see her stood at the bar talking to someone, so i walked over to see who it was.

When i reached there i realized it was Damon.

"Don't interract with him" I whispered in her ear.

"why" She said outloud, so he realized i were there.

I saw one of his eyebrows rise.

"well hello again My dear" He smirked as ussual

"Hi Damon"i muttered

"You know him"Shelby said shockly.

"ye"Me and Damon replied

"cool, i'll take these back while you two _catch up_" she smilied

"Bye" He laughed

i sighed then groaned.

"i was just asking this young ladie why she was ordering so many drinks" He laughed

"yeah well that's because there is six of us, the other four are over there" I sighed while watching shelby carry the tray to the table. i couldn't belive i stayed damon for a couple of mintues to talk too him... but i did...

"Soo what you celebrating" He asked noisily as i sat beside him on the oppisite chair.

"Nothing, just wanted to get out with the girls, besides why are you here by yourself" i asked

"na Stephan bailed on me" He sighed while taking a drink of his vodka shot

"how can you drink that, i'd probely threw up" I giggled

"Maybe one day i'll tell you how" He smirked as i had a confused look on my face.

"look ill cya around" i smilied confusdly

"Bye" he said sarcastacly as i walked back and sat with the girls, still looking back at him, while he raised his glass at me so i turned back round.

"what took you so long" Bonnie asked unpatiently

"Ohh was it a boy" Zara laughed

"Ye who was that" Lauren questioned 

"what are you the police" I laughed

"Yes you are under arrest" shelby said in a police voice

we all laughed

"No it was only Damon" I sighed as Elena coughed nearly chocking on her drink. Bonnie patter her back to make sure she was ok

"Y-you were talking to D-Damon" Elena stutterd

"..." I then went silent.

"HE'S HERE" she yelled

I just nodded with my head down. I heard her sigh, but she smilied and we continued having a good night trying to ignore Damon.

**30 mins later**

"here did i tell you that im thinking about getting with Aston" I suddenly said

"really, great, thats awsome" The girls smilied. we were all abit drunk (hehehe) it was a good job cos i was sleeping over at Elenas house for the

weekend, so it was ok if we got drunk.

"you can text him at my house, if you want"Elena suggested while giggling

"yey" I cheered as i walked to the bar to get drinks since it was my round lol.

Damon was still their, but he didn't seem drunk

"You still here"I asked while still giggling

"Of cource, you like alittle fun don't you" He asked rasing his eyebrow

"of course,cos im not boring, Me and Shelby, are the most less seriouse out of all 6 of us" I laughed

"And yet your still getting drinks in" He smirked

"Of cource" I smirked sarcasticly

I grabbed the drinks and walked back too the table, still laughing with the others.

"i think we should order some vodka shots" Lauren smilied

"I'll give it a miss,... bad experience with them" I sighed then laughed

"go on moni, you only get 1s a month to" They cheered

"... FINE" I sighed, as i went to the bar to get them with Lauren.

We reached the Bar and Lauren spotter damon and whispered in my ear "is that him, cos he is fit"

"Yeah thats's him" I laughed

"OH so your of for the shots now" He laughed

"Oh my gosh he just... awww" Lauren smilied

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, of cource they _convinced_ me to" I laughed.

"That's what they all say" Damon smirked, while making Lauren laugh

"Lauren how is that funny" I sighed while rolling my eyes at her

"Dunno" She laughed

'i think i'll carry the tray' i thought as we walked back

"1...2...3" Shelby yelled as we all drank our shot when she said three, then we started laughing

"God can you imagine my mum being here, she'd be pissed lol" I laughed as everyone else laughed

"Shall we set off now" Zara asked while whiping a tear of her eye from laughing so hard

"yeah, were probaly doing a all nighter arent we monique" Elena giggled

"yeah" I laughed.

We grabbed out things and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Elena's house**_

We went in her room, and all my sleeping stuff was their.

"God, tonight was mad wasnt it" Elena laughed while washing her face

"I know, but why was Damon their" I asked while getting my pjs on, there were a white vest top and some blue girl boxers.

Elena came out drieing her face, then went to put her pjs on hers were a black tank top, with white girl boxers.

I went into the bathroom to clean my face.

"Well Stephan told me he sometimes goes, when he's bored" Elena explained

"B-but he told me that Stephan were suppost to go but he bailed on him" I said while drying my face

"Stephan told me he was staying home, to do research"Elena explained

"Ye also i asked Damon why he didn't get drunk so easily and he said maybe i'll tell you one day" I explained doing an expression of him.

She laughed at my expression then said " I'll try and get Stephan give me permission to tell you"

"You need permission, if you know i should know because, what _if_ i feel in love with Damon, i wouldn't know would i " i sighed

"Your in lovee with D-damon" She shockly said

"NO, i said if" I yelled

"Oh good, well if i tell you, don't tell them i told you" Elena smilied as we sat on her bed, facing eachother. 'is she telling me i can't love him' i thought too myself when she said 'oh good'

"Promise" I smilied wondering what was coming next.

She lent forward too my ear and whispered one word '_Vampires_' then she lent back

I went blank for a couple of seconds then i said

"Can i trust them"

"Stephan yes he goes for animals, but Damon becarful for him, that's why i said don't interract with him" She sighed

"right, there is loads to take in" I sighed

"i'll tell you what happened, like with this girl katherine if you like, but Promise you won't tell them i told you" She said puting her faith into me

"Promise" I smilied

**10 minutes later, **she had explained every and i was blank for ages, trying to take everything in at once

"Is that all" I joked

"Yeah" She giggled, as she went to grab her laptop.

We sat on the bed side by side with the laptop on Elena's lap, going to do research.

"hahaha" We both burst out fell of the bed lol

"that's too funny" I laughed wiping a tear of my face

"I have't seen something that funny in a long time" Elena giggled sitting back down on the bed still laughing

***beep* *beep* **

"OH, thats me" I laughed as i answerd the phone (still a bit drunk)

'hello'

'hiya, who is this" 

'Stephan,'

'who's Stephan' We both giggled

'Monique, stop it, oh i get it your both drunk'

'maybe' we both laughed

'can i speak to Elena'

'sure' i laughed again

"Elena, its your boyfriend" I Sighed, as she picked the phone up

'hi, sweetheart' she laughed

'...'

'were' she suddenly went serious

'...'

'right, were safe anyway'

'...'

'ok'

'...'

'cya, love u bye darling...........'then we both laughed again

"What did he want" I asked noisily

"There's a newborn vampire out, so be carefull" She warned

"Why dint he just tell m.......... oh yeah" I smilied as we went back to the LapTop and started laughing again

12:00am was when we went too bed

tosing and turning, sweat down my forehead, i awoke at 2:00am screaming

Elena quickly put the lamp on, and looked shocked seeing the fright in my face expression, i was pale as a ghost, sweat down my forehead and

breathing heavily

"Are you ok" She quickly asked, but i didn't answer, i was just sat their panting

i saw her grab her phone and ring it, she placed it on load speaker

**beep....beeep**

'Stephan's Phone'

'Damon where is he it's urgent'

'why don't you tell me it saves all the fuss if its so urgent, you had to wake me up'

'you shouldn't have his phone in the first place'

'well...'

'... it's monique'

'ahh her, what's up'

'can't you here her breth'

'... the panting'

'yes, that's her, she's as pale as a ghost'

'hmmm, what do you want me to do'

'tell stephan to come to my house ASAP'

'ok my dear'

.......................


	4. Chapter 4

she turned too me and said "Don't worry, everthing will be ok"

I pulled my knees up too my chin and sighed in relife, i was back few

"Elena, im scared" I Cried

"What off, hunii" She asked with a concerned look on her face

...Then their was a knock at the door.

Elena ran down stairs too answer it leaving me alone

Then in a split second Stephan was here.

He came and sat beside me, looking at me seeing what's wrong, then Elena came back up.

Then i go blnk falling back, unconchus, the last thing i remebr was Elena shouting my name and Stephan catching me and resting me on the bed.

The rest i don't know....

**20 minutes Later**

My eyes twitch then slowly open seeing Stephan asleep on a chair, with Elena on his lap asleep. Awww

I sit straight up,Thinking, Then i grab my coat and run out shuting the door slowly and quietly, Then i jump into my car and drive as far a way as possible,with a tear slowly forming then falling.

i drove at a top speed of 80 MPH,

Then i see him, a man i think i have no time to stop, and i run him over, but the car spins and tips over, with glass all over and leaving me with cuts all over,with blood everywere, fading slowly, still stook in the car, with my seat belt stuck, i start panting for air, when i look out the window, i see the man i ran over, start getting up, not limping, not nothing, Cracking all his body parts back into place, just like he hadn't been hit and startes walking towards the car, i start panicking trying to get out, then he looks up then runs, like vampire speed.

Then i start crying, But damon jumps down to the window.

"AHH" I scream looking away from him then look back

"how u doing in there" He asked

"damon" I sigh in relife

" hmm, your abit stuck" he said as he got up trying to turn back over the car, then he bends back down too me.

"It's my seat belt" i sob

"shh shh shh" He calms me

"Ok i want you to put your hands on the roof.... like that yeah" He instructs " ready"he askes as i nodd then he counts " 1..2..3" He says as he unclips the belt and lifts me in his arms to get me out.

"you ok...Can you stand... is anything broken" He askes as i nodd in a way of saying no, then he lets me down, my legs drop so he catches me again.

"Monique, your fading fast... look at me" He says looking at my face, pushing my hair back while checking if everything is ok

"Your a Vampire" My last words.

"what" he questions as i fade off.

the last thing i remeber is him strocking the hair back looking around then saying "upsidaisy" as he was picking me back up.

then from there i don't know cos i was unconchus...

**7:00am**

My eyes twitched and slowly opened. I heard a song in the background. Then i realized i was in a car, Not driving, but who is??

I turned too my left holding my head in pain still with my eyes half open, my vision a little blurred

I saw Damon behind the wheel

He turned around and smilied

"Good Morning" He smilied

"Were are we" I ask him with a crocky voice trying to let my eyes ajust to the light of the sun

"how are you feeling" he asked

"I-im fine" I struggled to say with my throat hurting

"there's no broken bones, i checked" He explained

"Were are we Damon" i questioned, sturner this time

"Last night------"He said while being cut off by me

"wait you haven't answerd my question" I yell then stop as my throwt still hurts

"No point in yelling, it will only hurt more" He smirked again

"What you doing too me" I whisper holding my neck

"me nothing, its that _nasty_ accident you had last night" He smilies

I gip then start to feel sick 

"Damon pull over" I say

he egnores me and just smirkes

"Damon i meen it pull over" I yell still making my throwt hurt

"urgh you were so much more fun when you were sleeping" He sighes as he pulls over

i open the door feeling qwicy

Damon uses his _Vampire_ speed to get around the car too me, so he puts his arm over my back and his other under my belly for support

"I'm fine" i sigh as i push him off me.

"why have you brought me here, i need to go home, ive had hardly no sleep" I ask leaning against the car holding my head in pain, with my eyes still half open.

he stands in front of me.

"Who was that man, was he a-----" then i stop what i was saying and cover my mouth and turn away from Damon as i saw his eyebrow rase.

"Was he what my dear" He askes

"A---erm---friend of yours" I asked knowing that he knew i was lieing.

"no i don't think that's what you meant to say" He smirked

I turn back round and this time he was inches a way from my face, i start breathing heavily.

"What you scared of" He smilies

"I know what you are" I mutter

"Really, What am i then" He smirkes knowing im scared of him.

***beep**beep**beep***

"that's my phone" I say raising a eyebrow at Damon

He grabs it out of his pocket and looks at the front screen

"ooo its Stephan" He grinns

"no" i say turning away

"no ok" He says as he answers it

'Monique's phone'

'Were is she, is she safe'

'yeah shes here and she's..._Fine_' He says raising an eyebrow

'put her on'

"they want to talk to you" he tells me

"They" I mouth

"Elena and Stephan" He whispers while smiling 

"No" I sigh

'Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now'

'I swear to god if you touch her'

'now you have a good day now hmm'

'Dam-------......................................'

"phone" I say with my hand out for my phone, He hands me the phone and stares at me

"what" I question 

"You still haven't answer my question" He says with a evil grin

"What if i don't" I say bravly

He smirkes and grabs my wrists and pins me against the car.

"If you don't i could easily make you, talkable" He smlies as he looks at my face seeing the terror panted all over me.

"how" i manage to ask

"I have this, mind control thing i can do, so if you don't want me to do that, i suggest you answer my question" He smirkes

I stare at him hard "A Vampire" I sigh

Then he releases my wrists and smilies "Was that so hard"

"Why ask me that, when you knew my answer" I say still in terror backing slowly away from him

"I felt like it" He grinned

"What you trying to prove" I yell, then hold my neck again in pain

"What do you mean, my dear"He laughes

"Kidnapping me like this" I mutter

"Well that's abit meladramitic don't you think" He smirkes while leaning against his car

"Damon i need to go home, no one knows were i am" I sigh in a sad voice

"You know the problems gonna be there when you get back still, and any way why are you so pissed off at my brother" He asked while walking towards me

"Long story" I say crockily

"go on" He says raising his eyebrow.

"I had a nightmare with him init, and when he came round to see if i was ok, well when i colapsed at the house he whispered in my ear,'It's a good job you don't know' so he's been lieing too me and..." I stop looking at Damon

"what have i done now" He sighes

"You didn't tell me either" I yell

"I don't think i did, oh yeah who told you" He askes smirking again

"I kinda guessed" I lied

"I don't think you did" He says while shaking his head

"I did, i looked at the evidence i had and did research" I nodded while still lieing

"Well i _will_ find out" he jokes

A cold breeze came from the wind what made me shiver, since i was still in my PJs after last night

"You look cold" He says while looking at me like an x-ray again

"Well i am in my pjs" I sigh

...

" So were are you taking me" I ask

"Why" he questions me

"Cos you haven't told me yet" I yell

"Wow you are unpatient" He smirkes

"If i go with you-" I say, while being cut of by Damon's voice

"You meen when your with me cos if you say no i _can _make you agreeable" He laughes

"urgh... Am i safe with you" I ask

"yes" he answers

"You promise not to do that mind control" I ask

"I promise" He smirkes

"Can i trust you" I ask worridly

"...Get in the car" He smilies


	5. Chapter 5

In the car, we were silient for a couple of minutes, and you know how i hate silences so i talked first.

"I ran over a man, but he got back up, and he acted like he knew me" I sighed

"How do you know that he knew you" Damon asked still consentrating on the road

"The way he stared at me, while walking towards me" I explained

"Do you know him" He questioned

"No or i wouldn't be asking you" I sighed while rolling my eyes at him

"Ok no need to get cocky" He smilied

"i'm not, its your questions" I muttered

"Yeh yeh that's what they all say" He smirked

"they" I question

"Oh, Just some people from the past" He smilies

I sigh and start to look out the window, Then i see him, the man 

"D-Damon look out my window" I Cry trying to move in my seat

"What" He askes while looking out "There's no one their" He smirkes

"There was it was him" I yell at Damon

"Ok no need to shout, have you thought it could be the shock from the accident" He suggests

I sigh and know there is no point in fighting with him, cause i know he's win

"I guess so" I say seeing him look at me then look back in the corner of my eye.

...

"Damon" I questioned

"yes" He asked

"you have a crush on her don't you" I smilied

"on who" He asked

"Elena" I smirked

"I used to have a fancy for her,but not anymore" Damon smirked

"Why" I asked

"Now thats, non of your buisness" He smilied, while taping my nose

"Actually, i tell you stuff and that's non of your buisness, so i need to know" I grinned while rubing my noise, were he tapped it

"Nope, cause if you didn't tell me i could do my mind control while on your hand, you can't" He smirked again

"Actually... your right" I giggled

He looked at me and smirked then looked back at the road still smirking

"How long does it take to get there" I asked curiously

"Why" he asked while having his original smirk

"Because i want to know how long i'll be stuck in a car with you" I Sighed

"About 30 minutes now" He laughed

I sighed and looked out of my window, still trying to guess where we were going.

"Ok, ok are we going to bar"I Guessed

"Nope" He smirked

"Clubing"I laughed which made him chuckle

"And nope" He smirked again.

"Ok ok i got it, were going to Alton Towers" I giggled

"You are so clever, not" He smilied

"I Bet i was close" I mummbled

"Not even by a mile" He chuckled

I started looking back out of the window again, seeing more and more trees pass, getting worrider the further we go. Then he turns into a turning, i haven't seen or hurd about this place before.

"Were's is this place" I asked

"Well you said you wanted some air" He smirked

"So you brought me too a forest" I sighed

"Hmm well thats what it looks like" He laughed

"Your not funny, why can't you just take me home" I said while having an upset expresion on my face.

"Look we've already come this far, you don't want to go just yet do you" He questioned

"Fine, but i----" I Started while being cut off

"If what, trust me you'll be fine" He smilied

"Were we going then" I asked, while making an effert to smile

"Follow me" He smirked while twitching his head to make it show it's that way

I Followed, while keeping silent, i felt him smirking towards me everytime and looked forward.

We came into the middle of the forest, and that's when i saw him, my heart sunk, seeing him lay their.

I ran towards him with Damon still stood were he was stood when we stopped, i kneeled to the body lifting it in my arms knowing it was Aston,

"W-Why" I questioned bursting into tears

Damon ran (Vampire speed) towards me lifting me up, with his hands around my waste to stand me up

"NO Damon let go of me" I cried trying to pull away from him

"No stop fighting, you know im stronger than you" He yelled at the top of my voice

"Please i love him" I cried

"No don't, he can turn any moment" He smirked

"What do you meen" I stopped, tears still falling, i stopped still facing away from him

"He's been bitten, or knocked unconchuse, please trust me" He said as i turned around to face him to see him with a seriouse look on his face staring into my eyes

I Stared into him for a couple of minutes before digging my upset face in his t-shirt, i felt him hold my back and another hand on my hair for comfurt.

"God, i think i'll need another t-shirt" He joked as i laughed a little

"I loved him" i sobbed in his shirt

"I know, im sorry" He sighed

"Are we gonna leave him here" I asked still in his shirt

"Yeah, so when he wakes up, he won't kill you" He sighed

"Can we go to the car then, away from him... please" i cried while looking up at him

"Come on then" he smilied

"thank you" i sighed still cying a lttle

"I'll tell you what,... close your eyes" He instructed while picking me up in his arms

"Why, what are you doing" I asked while holding on to him

"Close them" He said giving me a sturn look

I closed my eyes and felt a cool breeze, then suddenly it stopped. i opened my eyes to see me at the side of the car.

He lowered me down and smirked

"I see why you told me to close my eyes" I laughed a little, while whipping a tear of my cheek as i got into the car,

When i was sat in the car, Damon started the car and we drove off.

I was quiet for most of the ride, staring outside the window, still sobbing alittle. I could feel Damon looking at me every so oftern, checking if i was ok.

"Why him" I muttered, while still looking outside the window.

"It just happens" Damon replied, which gave me a little shock realizing that i wasn't alone.

I turned towards him, still shocked, then he turned to me smirking

"What, did you forget i was here" He smirked

"I was probely daydreaming" I laughed, which made him chuckle a little,

"Proberly!, you meen you were daydreaming" He smilied

"Damon, Where are we going now" I asked

"Home, well to my house, just so we can tell my dear little Stephan, about what happened" He smirked

"Are you gonna tell Stephan that i know" I said putting my head down.

"I got to" He sighed

I looked up at him, to see him smiling at me,

"Ok" I smilied back, then he smirked and looked back at the road.

I started looking back outside the window, when i rembered something, i looked back a Damon and said

"You do know Stephan is gonna kill you" I laughed

"Why my dear" He smirked

"For taking me" I smirked

"Oh yeah, well he can't really hurt me anyway, because im stronger than him" He smirked

"Oh really" I smirked

"Now, my dear what is thar supost to meen" He said while raisng his eyebrow

"I think you know excacly what it meens" I smirked

"Come on, seriously what do you meen" He asked with a bit of a crocky voice when saying 'seriously'

"Well your more weaker to----" I stopped because i didn't want to say the word

"What.... Blood" He smilied as i nodded

"It's not that bad of a word you know and Actually my brother is weaker, since he only has his little farm animal blood" He laughed which made me laugh

"Intresting" I smirked

He looked at me and smirked for a couple of minutes then looked back still smirking.

I studied Damon for a couple of seconds then started looking back outside my car window.

"You find my window so very intresting don't you" He questioned while smirking at me

"huh, no just bored" I sighed while looking back at him then finishing "Do i have to come in the house" i asked


	6. Chapter 6

"Yep, Since your the one who is angry at my little brother, you should have a argument with him then bring it up" He suggested

"You know what, for the first time your idea is great" I giggled

"I'm always right, you just don't notice" Damon smirked

"Yeh,yeh whatever" I laughed while making him smilie while one of his eye brows were raised

**20 minutes later**

We reached the house and saw Stephan at the door clenching his fists, with worried expression on his face. I hesitated to get out the car at first then Damon got out the car and opened my car side door, so i could get out.

I walked inside the house while blanking Stephan when walking in. When i was in the living room i saw Elena next to her phone, still with dried up tears on the side of her cheek.

"Elena" I questioned

"Moni" She yelled shockedly while getting up and giving me a big hug.

"o...k y..o.u can .le...t g...g...ooo NOW" I yelled

"Yeh sorry" She laughed while letting go, as i breathed for air.

Then Damon and Stephan walked in and sat down on the couch opersite to me and Elena.

Then Damon looked at me, and i nodded.

"Elena can you get us some drinks" Damon asked

"Errrm sure" She said while walking too the kitchen

"Stephan, i know what you and Damon are" I sighed

"What" Stephan yelled while looking at Damon

"Don't look at me, i didn't tell her" Damon smirked

"Your all vampires" I cried while standing from my seat.

"Monique calm down where not gonna hurt you" Stephan said calmly

"How do i know i can trust you" I yelled in frustration

"By trusting us" Damon laughed

I held my head in frustration, while walking back

"Monique it's ok" Stephan soothed

"You believe me to believe you" I yelled

"First you need to believe it" Damon sighed

"I do don't worry bout that" I cried

"Sit down we'll explain" Stephan soothed again

" I don't want to hear it" I yelled

I had enough i needed to get out of here so i started running off, i ran out the door slamming it from behind me, i could here Stephan yelling for me too come back but I didnt listern i just legged it home, not thinking about Elena or the vampires.

When i reached home and locked the doors from behind me and ran tomy room locking my bedroom door aswell, then down on my bed and sighed in relief, knowing i was safe, Well that's what i thought

"Thank god i'm safe" i sighed to myself,

Then that's when i thought of my family, where were they.I quickly ran down stairs to see if they left a note, then i ran to the kitchen fridge and saw one

**'Dear Monique,**

**we have gone to scotland for the weekend, the only reason we diddn't wait for you is because you told us you didn't want to come,**

**so we'll see you when we come home ok?**

**your sicerly**

**mum **

**xx'**

ahh that's where they are, i let out another sigh in relief, knowing that they were safe. Then there was a knock at the door, my heart skipped a beat as a walked towards the front door, i unlocked the front door and slowly opened it.

"Stephan what are you doing here... Damon" I yelled while trying to shut the door on them but Damon held the door open.

"Can we come in" Stephan asked

"No" I yelled at them with frustration while slamming the door, but still Damon made shore that it didn't close.

"Please let us come in to explain" Stephan asked again

I stared at the both of them hard then let out a sigh and opened the door wider.

"Fine... i guess" I sighed as i shut the door behind them. Then i remebered one of the things that Elena told me 'Remeber they have to be

'invited' to come in'

Crap there invited......

"Soo" I said while leaning against a wall infront off them

"Well you see we came to explain" Stephan muttered

"You don't need to.... i know" I sighed

"W-what do you mean" Stephan asked shockedly

"I already know" I repeated again

I saw Stephan look at Damon like it was his fault

"D---"He started

"It's not him who told me, so stop blaming him" I yelled at him

I saw Damon raise an eyebrow at me and he cocked his head to the side, but Stephan had anger burning in his eyes.

"Why don't you both go home, and sleep on it" I sighed while leaning against the door frame.

"That would be a good idea" Damon smirked

"Yeah i guess, Thanks for letting us know that you know" Stephan said politely while letting out his anger

"We'll see you _soon_" Damon smirked as they left the house.

I closed the door behind them and locked it again, then ran straight upstairs into my room and locked that petrafide a little of what's gonna happen tomorrow.

I changed my PJs since i was still in the old ones thanks to Damon 'sigh'. Once i was done i went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Then i turned the lights off and went to bed, leaveing my window open because it was red hot. Then shortly fell asleep.

**12:00pm**

I woke up in fright again, i don't get why i have this dream over and over again, I got up and turned my light on, but when i turned back i saw a

smirking face looking at me, he was stood at the window.

"Ahh" I screamed while getting out of my bed and running for the door in panicke, but of caurse he caught up to me. He grabbed my wrists and turned me around to face him.

"How did you get in my room"I yelled while looking at the floor not his face

"You left your window open, and im _invited_" He smirked as i looked up at him,

"Go away" I yelled getting frustrated and scared by the second.

"Aww that's not polite, now is it" He smirked pretending to be hurt

I tried pulling my wrists off him, but the grip was too strong, so i just sighed

"Why are you here" I finally asked

"because, i hear every night your screaming in your bed, so tonight i came to see what it was" He smilied while realising my wrists.I slowly backed up against the door, away from him.

"How can you hear me from your house" I asked in confusion

"Vampire" He smilied while raising a eyebrow.

"oh, Well you can go now" I sighed while rolling my eyes,

"ah... no you have't told me what's going on" Damon smirked

"eh what do you mean" I asked confusedly.

He rolled his eyes then said "The screaming"

"Oh, Non of your buisness" I shouted, letting all my anger and frustration out. 

Damon just stood their, watching me let out everything of my chest, he didn't even get offended. Then i suddenly stopped, not able to talk, then i realized he had his hand on my mouth, so i couldn't yell at him anymore.

"Ok i get your point" He smirked, still with his hand on my mouth. I was pinned at the door, my back was on the door, with him inches from my face, one of his hand was on the door and another on my mouth. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Are you gonna stop yelling now" He smirked raising an eyebrow

I nodded slightly, as he realised his hand away from my mouth. I let out a sigh, feeling uncomfortable, the way he was stood inches away from my face.

Then i lost my temper and smacked him round the face, causing his face to turn to the side, but of caurse it didn't hurt him cos he's a vampire. He groans a little like he was saying 'hmmm'

"You shouldn't of done that" Damon smirked as his blue eyes stare at me.

i start breathing a little louder than before, but managed to keep myself together for now.

Then i was just about to push by Damon, but i tripped and landed on my knees, Then when i looked back up and saw Damon was over towering me with his hands in his pockets and him having a little smirk on his face. Then i was just about to get up when another cold breeze hit me, then standing behind me helping me up was Stephan.

"What were you doin in here Damon" Stephan asked while still holding my shoulders

"Nothing we were just _talking_" He smilied, then shot a glare at me, i rolled my eyes and pushed by Damon and out of Stephan's grip.

"Ok if you don't mind can you take it outside" I smilied to them as i saw them staring at eachother with death glares.

"Take what out" Stephan asked

"Your argument what is gonna happen any minute" I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Huh...What argument" Stephan asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Dunno it just looked like you were going to have one" I laughed feeling abit stupid for saying that. Damon and stephan chuckled a little. But seriously that's the first time i've seen Stephan smile or laugh.

"Ok, it's like 2:00am so can i _try_ and get some sleep please" I asked sarcasticly

"Yeh sorry" Stephan smilied again

"we'll see you soon" Damon smirked and with that they stormed off, i ran to the window and slammed it shut and locked that too.

I climbed into bed and turned the light off. I was awake for about 10 minutes then i fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke at 5:00am, knowing i only had 3 hours sleep. I yawned then dragged my body out of bed, I washed myself then got dressed.  
i put on a pair of skinny jeans and a long top with my black ugg boots, Then ran down stairs and jumped from the last step to the kitchen to grab my jacket, then ran out to find somewhere private. I was running and it looked like i was technicully having a morning run but much more.

I kept jumpin down paths then running again with a big smile on my face, i felt full of energy to say i had three hours sleep,

I just kept running like i was running from a stranger/ stalker or like i believed something was waiting for me, so i kept heading to the direction i beleived in :D

I ran straight past Elena's house, then past the grill and also past the boarding house (Damon and Stephan's house) and into the wood still running and beleiving knowing that i didn't want to be disapointed.

Then suddenly i fell down this big ditch screaming then crying out in pain when i landed. I tried to stand up but couldn't so i looked up at the ditch opening i fell down seeing how long the ditch went down.

"That's STeep" I cried in pain trying to catch my breath, I felt alittle more stable so i got up and looked around the place i was. 

I came across a door,the devil cross thing like it was a tomb of some sort, then i clicked in my head. That's where the other vampires are. I started walking back and screaming _HELP!!!_ hoping that would someone would hear me, but i had no luck 'sigh'  
I grabbed my phone and tried to ring Stephan but their was no answer so i called Damon. I shivered when i even thought of calling him, but if i don't i won't be able too get out so i rung it, and funally enough he answered.

'Hello'

'Damon where are you'

'And hello to you little miss, im on a mission, do you know what time it is'

'no'

'6:30 am, you woke me, yet again'

'When was the last time'

'oh wait that was Elena, but it still counts because the call was about you'

'Damon just shut up and listern' I yelled, Then suddenly my foot dropped making me fall to the ground in pain, "Damn too much presure" I cried in pain

'Are you their'

'Yes... i'm here' i struggled to say with all the pain shooting up my foot and up my leg

'What happened are you ok'

'That's why i called you'

'where are you'

'Near the tomb'

'What!!!!!! Why are you there'

'I was having a jog and i fell down this ditch and found myself their'

'Are you ok'

'No you dumb arse, i fell down a hole and now i can't walk ok'

'Fine call me a dumb arse and i won't come to help you' I could sense him smirking at me from the house with the way he talked.

I gritted my teeth then said 'fine sorry just pl..................'

My phone sudenly cut off, i looked at my phone and it said _sorry you have no conection, please try again later thank you_

"Stupid phone!!!!!!!!" i yelled in pain throwing my phone to the other side of the cave place i was.

I managed to get up again, but this time it hurt more so i sat down with my legs layed out in front of me and my back against on the wall. I closed

my eyes hoping he would come.

I was sat their for about 2 minutes untill, someone jumped down to come in. I opened my eyes to see Damon crouched down beside me.

"I can't leave you for two seconds without you hurting yourself" He smirked while exsamaning my leg.

"Im jinxed" I sighed while trying to move my legs, but still unable to move it. Out the corner of my eye i saw him raise an eyebrow at me then standing back up.

The he grabbed me by the waste and stood me up, i scrunched my eyes up, feeling the pain in my leg, then let out a sigh.

"Ok close your eyes" He instructed

I listerend to him, as i closed my eyes he picked me up so i held on to his t-shirt, with my head lade on his collar bone.

I could feel a cool breeze blow on my face, but warmed up by Damon body, he was so warm, you could fall asleep on him, but also their was a down side because i still felt the pain in my leg which made me let out a little cry

"It's ok where nearly their" He soothed, still with my eyes closed, i knew we were going to the boarding house.

Just when i thought i couldn't believe anything else, me meeting Damon and Stephan has brought my believes to understand everthing and believe everything what's thrown at me.

Then suddenly the cold breeze dissapered but i still kept my eyes closed. Then i felt myself being lowered, so i opened my eyes, seeing me being lowered on to a couch in the living room of the boarding house.

"Stay here and i'll get bandages for your leg" Damon smilied while storming off

I was layed there with my leg shooting pain up and down my leg, i let out a sigh and then Damon came back and kneed down so he was levil with me.

"I need to look at your leg" Damon said

"That might be hard, since i'm wearing skinny jeans" I sighed knowing i should of put my joggers on this morning.

"Hmmm are you wearing them shorts you were wearing when we went on that trip" He asked thinking about it

"Yeh" I gritted my teeth remebering the trip

"Would you mind" He asked

"Yes i do mind" I yelled while siting up but the fell back with the pain. I let out a cry of pain. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Shh Shh Shh, It's ok Please trust me" Damon soothes, while whiping the tear away from my cheek with his hand.

I stare into him for a minute then sigh and nodd. I toke of my jeans with some difficulty so im just in girl boxers but luckily my long top covered them.

I looked down at my leg and saw it was all brused and swollen so i looked away. While laying back down so Damon could sort it out for me.

"What you doing" I asked him, seeing him consentrate

"I'm bandeging your leg up, so it gives you more support to walk" He smirked while finishing up.

I cry out in pain again, while he tightened the bandege.

"It's ok, i'm nearly done" He calms then fansens it up.

I let out a sigh of reliefe when he had finished.

"You ok now" He askes while staring at me with his crystal blue eyes. 

I nodd slightly, then yawn from over tiredness.

"You know you can go to sleep if you want to" He suggests while raising his eyebrow

"It's ok i'm fine" I smile at him for offering

"are you sure you look nakerd" He askes again but this time it sounds like a dimand

I stare at him again, then sit up, pushing my hair back.

"Damon it's ok, besides i don't want your brother coming home seeing me asleep on your couch" i sigh

"Monique..."He sighs "You need sleep, the past few days have been mad for you" He finishes

"But what abou....." I started while being cut of bye him

"No buts or abouts, you can get some rest" He damands

"Fine" I mutter while lying back down and slowly closing my eyes, and yet again he was right because i fell straight asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later i wake up in panick again with that dream, but this time i wasn't alone. Damon ran straight too me. I was panting, with a face of a ghost

"Shh Shh it's ok go back to sleep" He sooths knowing what had woke me

"I can't get him out my head" I cry as he moves alittle closer to me so i could hug him

"who is he" He askes

"A-Aston" I cry while looking up at him

"I thought so" he sighed, as he got up and sat next to me on the couch.

He was sat so close to me i could feel his soothing, warm body, which made me drift off. My head rolled and I found myself laying on his chest/

t-shirt asleep. I felt him place his arm around my waste for more comfort.

I awoke later on about 6:00pm, nearly 11 hours sleep hehe. I found myself in a bed by my self still with the bandege on my leg. I quickly got up and limped outside the door, to find the stairs to go back down stairs. I knew i was still at the boarding house because of it's colours and texture of the rooms inside the house. I quickly found the stairs with no problem. I looked around to see if anyone was still here, but i couldn't hear nore see anyone in siight.

I limped down the stairs, slowly, so my leg wouldn't collapse. When i was down i saw Elena and Stephan on the couch snuggled up next to eachother and Damon was in the kitchen. I didn't want to make a fuss so i headed for the door.

"Leaving so fast are we lil miss ive got to go" Damon smirked

I turned around and sighed

"Damon i didn't want to cause any more trouble so i'm going" I sighed

"you haven't caused any trouble _yet_, and besides me, Elena _and _Stephan are watching a movie so you can come join us if you want" He suggested

"No i can't i want to go to bed in my _own bed_" I argued

"My dear you had 12 hours what more do you want" He argued again

"11 _Actually_" I mocked

"Come on, i don't want to watch them two smooch all night" He argued

"But my---" I stopped

"What there in scotland come on, i'll drive you home if you like" He smilied more persusive this time

"Well...I guess i can leave that tonight" I thought aloud

"mm hmm" He smirked, Then clapped once "well thats setelled, of you go into the room and get comfee" He smirked while walking back to the Kitchen.

"Fine" I sighed while rolling my eyes and hopping over to the living room, i kept wundering what Damon was up to, in that mind of his, but i'd have to wait and see.

Stephan and Elena turned around to see me limping in.

"Oh so you have been awoken" Stephan joked

"I was awake actually" I sighed not wanting to argue no more.

"You coming to watch film with us" Elena asked with a smile

"Ye" i replied 'sadly' i thought in my head as i took a seat on the other couch.

Damon came in with cups of tea and a scotch for him, Then he placed them on a table and sat beside me 'sigh'. Elena resumed the film and we all sat in silence watching it. Elena and Stephan continued to cuddle up to eachother. 'i wish i could make them feel jeliouse for once' I thought.

I looked back at the screen feeling a conchuns that Damon was looking at me with that mischevious smirk, so i sighed and constentrated on the film.

Me personal thought was that the film was boring, but that's my opinion. I think Elena liked it because she was in tears because of the ending. But i don't get it, it wasn't even sad. But luckily for her Stephan was their to comfort her.

"like i said, that stuff" Damon whispered in my ear

I

gritted my teeth as i felt the tinyest of jelousy, thinking that could of been me and Aston 'sigh'

"Can i go home please" I asked Damon, still gritting my teeth

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then saw the jeliousy on my face and then he smirked.

"Why, you jeliouse" He teased

"No who said i was" I yelled while standing from the couch as the other two looked at us two now

"your face expression, says it all, Don't forget your heart beat" He remarked

"urgh, i'm going" i yelled while limping to the front door, 'just as i thought i liked Damon, he spoiles it for him self or maybe he does know' i thought.

I went to reach for the handle but ended up puting my hand on Damon's chest since he stormed infront of me. I quickly removed it, while panicking.

He cocked his head to one side then he blinked

"Were you leaving" he asked

"No i'm staying" I said sarcasticly trying to look round Damon to see if there was a way to get to the door handle

"Really well right this way then"He smirked in a teasing way

"No I meant it sarcasticly you dumb arse" I sighed while rolling my eyes

"Ok, have a nice _walk_" he smirked

"I thought..." I started while being cut off

"Shun't of called me a dumb arse, so bye bye" He waves stepping out my way, he opened the door, so i limped out.

it was pitch black, but i had to get home so i limped off.

I was about half way home, When i hurd noises near me, i started breathing heavily and looking around to see where it was coming from.

Then i started limping faster to try get away when someone came up behing me and covered my mouth with their hand..

I scrunched my eyes up, thinking i was imagining it, but luckily i got out of their grip aand limped off but he must of been a vampire because he caught up with me and pushed me again a wall. My back felt a shooting pain, with the power of hiting the wall.

"ahh" I screamed in pain as i opened my eyes seeing Aston pinning me down

"A-Aston" I stuttered in suprise

"Thank god i found you" He sighed in releif

"But we found you dead, are you one of them" I asked in shock that he was here right now in front off me

"Im sorry but i am" He sighed losening his grib

"You've killed people" I asked with fright

"yes but don't worry i won't hurt you" He calms me as i try moving away from him.

"How do i know that" I yell at him

"God you haven't changed at all" He smirked

"Don't you dare smirk at me" I yell

"No that's my job" I voice yelled from behind us

Aston turned around and i stepped to the side so i could see who it was too

"Damon" I sigh in releif

"Who is this" Aston asked

"Damon Salvatore" I introduced with a sigh

"That's me, Monique my dear is he bothering you" He smirked

"A little, Damon he's killed people" I yell in fright of the word '_kill_'

"really" he smirked while blinking with his head slanted slightly

"Come any closer and i'll rip her heart out" Aston yelled

"Aston, don't" I cried backing away slowly

"mmm... i don't think that's nessary" Damon smirked not even frightened

"Watch me" Aston said running to me with vampire speed and putting his arm round my neck and his hand near my chest, i began breathing more faster ever second, but Damon seemed so calm

"Ok, if your not gonna play fair, i'll cheat too" Damon smirked 'so im a game board' i thought

Damon used his vampire speed and punched Aston off of me. He landed on the floor unconchus

"Piece of cake" Damon smirked, while looking at Aston on the floor

I was still pechrafied staring at Aston lay their like he was when we found him last time. I was so scared i didn't move, it had to take Damon to walk to me, to make me move.

Damon stood behind me, but i couldn't look at him no more, i turned around and sunk into Damon chest, he placed his arms around my waste and his chin on my hair. I placed my arms around his neck, Then realised i was making a fool of my self by huging him like this.

After a couple of minutes i pulled away to look back at Aston

"What's gonna happen to him" I asked while looking back at Damon

"I'll call little and we'll take him back to the boarding house and he'll teach him not to do this and that like a good boy" Damon smirked

while he was taking piss out of Stephan. I laughed a little then realised it was 11:00pm

"Look i should go" I suggested

"Are you sure you'll be ok" He asked looking abit more conserned than last time.

"ye, don't worry" I said while limping off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at home**

I locked the door and went straight to bed i was so tired. I flopped on my bed and fell straight asleep, not realizing that i wasn't even under my covers, god i must of been tired.

The next morning i awoke about 9:00am, Still with my eye's half open, i woundered why i was so warm, i looked down and realized i was under my covers 'i'm sure i didn't have them over me before' i thought too myself.

I climbed out of bed and got into the shower and washed my hair, then got out and dried off. I sat down at my mirror and dried my hair so i could straighten it, once i was done. I got my joggers out and a normal top not forgetting my trainers, but then when i tried getting my trainers on, a shooting pain ran up my leg.

"Shit" I cried realizing about what happened yesterday.

I left the trainers to one side and decided to stay in today, for benofit on my leg so it could rest. So instead i got my blue laptop out and sat on the bed,playing on my laptop.

"Wow" i said alowed, while reading fanfiction on ouran high school host club =D. (Just for katherine)

Then i got bored, so i shut down my laptop, and stood up, then walk out my room. Still kind of limping, i went down stairs to the kitchen to cook dinner, for the return of my family coming back.

I realized i didn't have enough ingredents, so i risk it. I grab my trainers, and put them on with difficulty and pain. But i manage to get through it. I grab my house keys and went out to the shop. I walked it, so my leg wouldn't collapse. I kept wondering how they were doing with Aston, Then an image flashed through my head which made flinch, then i carried on walking.

When i reached the shop, i bought all the ingredents and walked back out, As fast as i could so no-one would notice my leg and ask whats wrong, because right now i don't want that type of attention.

I reached my house, i didn't lock the door behind me this time, I just walked straight into the kitchen and placed the ingredents on the kitchen counter. I put the bag they were in, into the bin, and started cooking.

I didn't know what i was cooking but it was something, and that's the best i can do. This meal would suprise me because what i was cooking smelled great.

It took me about 30 minutes to cook it. When i was done, i plated it all up, and placed klingfilm on it so it wouldn't go off. I washed up and tieded up, then wen into the living room to relax for abit. The pain in my leg was dieing down alittle now, so i could walk on it more.

I dicided to call Stephan to see how he was doing with Aston.

*beep*beep...*beep*beep...

'Hello'

'Hiya Stephan it's Monique'

'Oh hello, what's wrong'

'Nothing i was just woundering how it was going with Aston'

'Not as good, He just won't listern, he's so..'

'ignerant'

'yeh, thats the word'

'shall i come over to ask him why he won't listern'

'that won't be neccasary, he can't be around humans just yet'

'how come'

'because he hasn't had any blood since yesterday morning, so he'll be starving'

'i trust him'

'No'

Then i muttered under my breath 'Damon would'

'what was that'

'Nothing, well i guess i'll see you later'

'Don't come ro.........' he stopped after i hung up on him, with a cheeky smile.

I wasn't gonna come round, for my safety. I started to feel really bored compared to whats been happing the past few days. They were thrills and now im sat on my arse bored.

I had nothing to do, So i decided to go for a walk. I left the house and walked quite slow, with my hands in my pocket. Then another image flashed through my head, causing me to stop. I shook my head and carried on walking but this time a little bit faster. I couldn't understand it, i thought i still loved Aston but i don't. This whole thing is messing my mind up, I don't know how long i can handle it anymore.

I stopped walking after a while, Then realized i was officually LOST!!

"Shit" i sighed to myself, Then i was about to call someone for help, but i thought i could do it by myself.

I started walking back trying to remeber the way i came, Then suddenly i realize i'm at the boarding house. I stare at the house for a couple of minutes then, i keep walking, trying to egnore that Aston's in their.

I walked down my street, and decided to give Elena a visit.

I walked up to her door and knocked twice, I was suprised to see Matt answer the door.

"hiya, monique is it" He asked pointing to me

"Yeh is Elena in" I asked

"Yeh come in" He offered

"If it's interferring it's ok" I said

"Oh ok bye then" he said shuting door on my face

"bye" I sighed then walked off

'is she having a afair' i thought to myself. 'No she wouldn't do that to Stephan' i thought again.

I walked into my house and locked the doors, i went into my bedroom and locked the window. I got changed into my pjs, then climbed into bed. Then shortly after, i fell straight asleep.

I didn't realize that it was only 6:00 pm when i fell asleep, but who cares.

I awoke at 12 again with the dream, but this time i had enough, i quickly got changed and ran down stairs. I put my shoes on, with my leg feeling so much better, i unlocked the door and ran out. I ran straight past Elena's house and straight to the boarding house.

When i reached the door, i knocked twice, and straight away their was a answer

"Hello"

"A-Aston.... i-is Damon and Stephan in" i asked with a stutter

"Yeh, come in" He smilied

"I don't think it's your house to invite people in you know" I sighed

"Do you wanna come in or what" He sighed too

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes while walking in.

Then Aston disapeared, i stood their for a while untill he came back with Damon and Stephan

"W-What you doing here at this time" Stephan asked while yawning

I looked at Damon, and he mouthed something, so i just nodded

"You two go back to bed i'll sort her out" Damon smirked while pushing them two away

"Don't touch her ok" Stephan yelled

"Fine" Damon sighed in disapointment, while the others went back to bed

Damon then twitched his head to the side as if to say 'this way'

I followed him to the living room, then i sat down on the couch again. He sat down at he oposite seat.

"Well" Damon asked with his teasing face on

"It's that again" I sighed looking down at my shoes

I could feel him frowning in confusion, then he kneeled down to me.

"Is it Aston" He asked

I nodded in reply while looking back up at him.

"Hmm" He wondered

"why didn't i get the dream when i was near you" I asked in confusion

"Because your around a vampire, and that's what we do" He remarked, with his little smirk

"Oh" I sighed understanding it abit more

"What actually happens in these dreams" He askes siting beside me

"..." I didn't want to explain.

"Well" he asked again, but this time more demandingly

I stood up from my chair, while pushing my hair back, thinking how to tell him. Then Aston comes back down

"What's going on down here" Aston askes with a smile

"Aston, stay away from me" I yell, backing away, knowing there was only Damon between us both

"Why" He askes moving a little more closer

"Go back up stairs" Damon smirkes to him 

"Na" He sighes

"I'll ask again, Go back up stairs" He says with his pupils increasing and decreasing

"I think i'll go back upstairs" He smilies while running back up.

I stop backing away, then let out a sigh in relief that he was gone. I drop to the floor on my knees with my hands over my eyes, then I feel Damon kneeling beside me.

"It'll be ok, If you tell me, what happened in your dreams" He says in my ear.

I think for a couple of minutes, then i remove my hands, and look at Damon while nodding.

"Good" He smirked with his original smirk

We went back and sat back down on the sofa.

"Well, i dream that me and him get too far and he kills me but its in more detail what i'm _not_ gonna explain" I sigh

"Ok" He smilies "Do you want to stay here tonight" He suggestes

"No not with him here" I yell pointing at Aston at the top of the stairs

"Me and Stephan are here" He reminds me

"Tuff i refuse" I argue

"Really" He smirkes

I stare at him then sigh "Fine, Only because im not good at arguing" I say trying to make an excuse up 'how can i refuse' i thought, but as soon as i thought that i saw Damon smirking at the corner of my eye, 'Can he read my mind now' i thought

"Ok, right this way then" He smilies. He makes me follow him upstairs then shows me to the spare room.

"Thanks" I smilie as he goes and shuts the door behind him

I study the room first, Then i climb into the bed and fall asleep after a couple of minutes. I was a little scared to be staying the night, i felt uncomfortable to be in the same house as Aston, but i knew i was safe with Damon and Stephan.


	10. Chapter 10

**I awoke at 3 in the morning**, Everyone was still asleep. So i decided it's best if i go home, i grabbed my coat and tip toed out of bed.

I walked to the door and turned the door handle, and slowly tip toe down stairs knowing that they have good hearing. I was just walking to the door when someone grabs me by the wrists and pin me to the door. I close my eyes hoping it's just Damon joking around

"I'm gonna make this slow and painfully" Aston smirked

Then i scream, and realise i'm in a bed, sitting up 'Bad Dream' i thought as Damon shot in through the door, with no top on and jogging bottoms on and ran straight too me

"Are you ok" He askes, while pulling me out of bed and into his arms. I shake my head in fright

His hands rap round my waist and i pull mine around his neck. We stand in the cuddleing persition untill Aston walks in. I see him walk in through the corner of my eye. My eyes fill up with tears full of fear, i push away from Damon and start backing away untill i hit the wall. I see Damon signalling Aston to go, but he refused.

"Aston leave now!" Damon yelled, as i dropped to my kness and place my hands infront of my eyes.

I can hear Aston refusing to leave, and Damon arguing with him, I knew from the start that staying here was a bad idea. Then finally i hear Stephan came in and then hear someone fall to the floor and begining to be dragged out. Then someone comes and kneels beside me.

"Aston, No please" I yell, while looking at the person beside me and realized it was Damon.

His eyes were giving me a small comfort as he stared. I felt an arm slip around my waist and the other under my legs, he then lifted me up and kept me close to him. I closed my eyes as i could deel his cold breath creep along my face. I opened my eyes, at first i wondered where i was then i realised i was in his bedroom. 'What am i doing here? He isn't gonna do anything right? Myabe it's a sick joke... ok Monique just breathe' i thought. He walked towards the bed with me still in his arms, then he removed the covers and placed my down gently, i watched him as he made his way to the other side of the bed and climb in. I was shocked once again about what he was going to do??!! But then his arms slid across my waist and he pulls me to him, i start to feel much warmer, as my head rests on his chest, but he has explaining to do, but i think that can wait untill the morning. I let out a small yawn and slowly fell into a deep sleep, with him not far behind.

_**The Next Morning**_

My eyes bagan to twitch as i gradually began to open them. I felt my body ache, so i instantly began to stretch, but as i did my arm came to a rest. I felt warm, really warm. I was suddenly shocked as something finally dawned on me, I wasn't in my room, then i looked at where the heat was coming from. It was Damon, I sat up quickly and began to panic. His arms then slid around my waist, as he pulled me to him forcefully. I did not look at him, instead i glared out of the window.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a concerned tone. I simply just nodded

He then pulled me closer, as i realized my head was on his chest. I then remebered something, something important.

"Damon?" I questioned casually while still gazing out the window

"MmHmm" He replied

I thought for a moment then let out a sigh "Doesen't matter". I began cuddling to his chest, I felt him smirking while he tightened his arms around me.

After a couple of minutes, my stomach rumbled, i heard Damon chuckle alittle, so i decided to look up at him. His arms relaxed a little bit

"Come on, lets get you somet to eat" He chuckled, while a sat up.

"Ok" I sighed in disappointment

He held his hand out, so i placed my hand into it 'his hand is so smooth' i thought. He pulled me from the bed, and then we started to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. We walked in, and saw Aston sat with a knife in his hand.

"Did you two have fun last night" Aston asked while gritting his teeth

"I-It..." I stuttered not managing to finish

"Yes it was... Comfy" Damon smirked while leaning against the kitchen counter

"I hope it was" Aston yelled while nudging me while pushing past me

"Excuse me" I yell with frustration

"What" Aston yelled while walking back in

"So Damon what we having for breakfast" I ask running over to the counter where Damon was stood.

Then suddenly Aston used his vampire speed, to get behind me, and started stroking my cheek and neck while saying "You know coco pops and milk make a bowl full of... Fun" Aston smirked

I suddenly shivered and began panacking

"Again with the smirking" Damon sighed while rolling his eyes

He used _his_ vampire speed to grab my hand and pull me to his chest, He placed his arms around my waist, with his chin at the top of my head,

I looked over at Aston who looked like he was gonna explode with frustration. But instead he stormed off and slamed the door behind him.

"Tut Tut Tut... temper temper" Damon teased, as i giggle a little bit which made him smirk

"I'm gonna get my phone from your room" I sighed while pulling away from him

I walked slowly upstairs and walked past Astons room to see, big dints in the walls, and blood stains on the carpets. I was in a big shock, i ran down stairs while nearly falling down the last step, and run into the kitchen to see Damon reading a newspaper

"Damon, come quick, I think Aston's killed himself" I shout while being abit meladramatic.

Damon didn't move and just carried on reading while eating his breakfast.

"Damon" I yell while getting frustrated and paranoid

"Shut up already" He smirks to me

"What" I cock my head to the side

"Vampires heal" He sighed while rolling his eyes.

I sighed and walked back out, i went back upstairs, and had to walk past Aston's rooom to get to Damon's, i looked in the room to see more blood marks, and him spread out on his bed, talking to himself. I din't get what he was saying at the start, but i heard the last bit.

"Why can't she see that i still love her, but instead she fucking scared of me" He moaned,

My heart sank, Then i saw him look through the door way and gasp ' i think he knows i listerned' i thought. I quickly stared it him for a second then ran to Damon's room, to grab my phone. I then ran back down stairs but this time i did fall down the stairs. 'Damn' i thought. Then i felt someone's arms rap around my waist, then slowly pick me back up. I stood up with him still with his hands around my waist, i stared into his beutiful blue eyes for a couple of minutes, before he broke the silence.

"I think you need to calm down" Damon smirked

"Can we go for a drive or something please" I pleaded

"Why" He asked while cocking his head to the side

"I just need to clear my head, errm well you know get out for abit, errm get some stuff" I argued nearly breaking down.

"Ok calm down, i'll just get my car keys" He smilies while stroking my cheek in amazment of my argument towards him, I knew he was thinking that he thought it was 'hot' when i yelled at him, and i knew he wanted to see more of it. 'His face expression says it all' i thought. Then he walking of to get his car keys.


	11. Chapter 11

He came back, and we both got our shoes on and walked towards the car. The journey was silent all the way, then we reached my house, i notice shelby standing at the door unpatiently, so i run out the car door to her.

"Where have you been, iv'e been waiting here for ages" Shelby moaned

"Just at Damon's" I sighed

Shelby then lookes behind me and notices Damon waiting in the car.

"Why is he still here" She asked

"Were going back out" I smilied

"Can i come... Pretty please" Shelby pleaded with puppy dog eyes

"Come with me and ask him yourself" I said as i dragged her to the car, while Damon winded his window down

"No before you ask" Damon sighs while rolling his eyes

"Yes" shelby yelled

"No" Damon sighed again, but this time with more frustration

"Monique tell him" Shelby pretened to cry

"Don't bring me into this" I sighed

"I'm coming" Shelby demanded while climbing into the back seat.

I sighed with Damon while climbing into the front passenger seat.

We arrived at a park, we got out the car, and saw leaves blowing slowly as we started to walk on.

"Oh please can we play hide and seek" Shelby asked

"Isn't that abit childish for us" I asked while shivering alittle

"Soo... Damon's on" She yelled, while running of to hide.

"Are you ok with this" I asked while

"Yeah don't worry" He smirked while starting to count. I quickly caurt up with shelby. we hid behind a tree at first untill we spottered him

"Wow who's that fitty with the blue t-shirt" Shelby asked with her eyes gleaming

"It's Aston" I sighed

"I'll hide in his bedroom" Shelby thought allowed

"Shhh" I yelled

I left Shelby to daydream, while i walked over to Aston, to see him sat on a wall.

"Hiya" I smilied nervosly

"Hi" He smilied

I was still abit scared of Aston, but it wouldn't hurt me to talk to him. I sat beside him on the wall, when suddenly i heard shelby yelling that, Damon found her 'obviously' i thought. Then i was about to get of the wall but my hand slipped and i fell to the floor. My eyes were blurred but soon were ok. I found Aston on top of me 'he must of tried to stop me falling' i thought. Then at the corner of my eyes i see Shelby staring at me in shock and Damon stood looking at me like he had been hurt.

"It's time we went" Damon growled sturnly, while yanking Aston off of me.

I quickly got up and walked with Damon and Shelby. We got back in the car, and i suddenly opened the window, still feeling a little bit dizzy. I looked over at Damon and saw him with a sturn and hurt expression on his face. I let out a sigh and started to look out the window, with the wind from the open window blowing my hair alittle.

"So this is awkward.... Want to come to a party tomrrow" Shelby asked while smiling.

"Errm i guess" I muttered 'at least it gives me time to explain to Damon... If he lets me' i thought

"Ok you can bring your pets" She sighed

"What pets" I questioned, with a confused expression on my face.

"Damon and that hotty Aston" She smilied then mummbled "Aww Aston is so sexy"

"If you liked him, why don't you tell him" I asked while looking at her, then out the window again.

"Na you got dibs on him anyway, like come on you saw how he was on top of you" She giggled

"Shelby its not like t----" I stopped as i saw Damon's expression get more frustrated, He clenched his fists on the steering wheel, nearly breaking it into million peices.

"Oo sour" Shelby sighed while shutting her mouth

"I'll tell Aston and _we'll_ pick you up tomorrow at 8" I sighed while we came to a stop, to drop shelby off.

"Night" She yelled while shutting the car door and walking into her house. Damon began driving again without saying a word.

We drove in silence, untill i couldn't keep silent any more.

"What's your problem" I start while looking at him, but instead he said nothing.

"Hello" I yelled getting impatient.

Then suddenly he slammed on the brakes, which made me move forward abit, then he stopped the car, i started to breath heavily, getting worried that he won't be happy.

"What" He yelled with fire burning in his eyes

"..." I went silent with my head down

"Well" He yells but with more anger

"Doesen't matter" I sigh while looking away from him

"If you didn't want nothing, i'd advise you to shut up" He sighes, with threat in his voice, We went silent again, and he started the car up, and we started to drive off again. But when i looked up at him, he looked even more hurt.

We got to my house still in silence, then i heard him let out a sigh.

"Go get your stuff" He demanded, I didn't bother ask why, i just listerned to him

I got out the car and went inside my house, i ran up stairs and straight into my room. I slammed the door behind me and then let out a sigh. I walked over to my drawer, while grabbing a river ireland bag to put my stuff in, I grabbed my tank top and shorts (), then some clothes for the party, with some underwear aswell. I grabbed my brush from the cabinate and plced that in my bag aswell. Then i walked back down stairs, and walked out the door while locking the front door, then i got back into the car, as Damon began to drive off. I looked over at him trying to think of something to say to him, but nothing came out. Then we pulled up at the Boarding house. I saw Aston standing at the door waving, like nothing happened, but all i did was get out the car and walk straight past him, without a hello or owt. I walked over to the spair room, i placed my bad onto the table beside the bed, then bounced onto the bed, while screaming into the pillow, but then i slowly fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up and slowly stretched in my bed, realising that i fell asleep in my clothes, so i changed into my so they didn't think i did. When i was done i walked down stairs and into the kitchen, to see Damon reading his ussual newspaper.

"what time is it" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Hmm, 2 in the afternoon" He answered while looking at his watch

"Ok thanks....Wait is that calendar turned over" I asked while leaning against the counter.

Yep" He sighed while remebering something that made him smirk

"What... you mean to say i was asleep for nearly awhole day" I asked in shock

"MmHmm" Damon nodded

I sighed when i saw that the smirk on Damon's face staid

"Did you know that you talk alot in your sleep" He smirked while staring into me

"Huh" I questioned, while trying to think about it. 'Atleast Damon's back to his normal self' i thought to myself.

"what did i say then" I asked

"Oh just things" He smirked, while raising his eyebrow.

"Tell me now" I yell, with frustration

"Nope" He smirked, knowing that he loved seeing me angry

"Damon tell me now" I shout louder, while standing up straight

"Nope" He smirked as if he was playing a game with me

"Fine" I sighed in defeat, while walking towards the door, but then stopped at what he said.

"Aren't you gonna say 'Bye babe' Like you said in that dream of yours, too me" He smirked, which made me stop in my tracks

'Did i say that? Is he playing with my mind' I kept asking myself

"Aww are you remebering now" He chuckled

I sighed and walked out of the room, and walked upstairs to get ready for the party. I put my black leegins on, with my black over top shorts. Then i put my long white t-shirt on with my bright blue pumps. I straightened my hair and did my make-up aswell, just for that extra touch.

**'Beep''Beep'**

I picked up my phone and answerd

'Hello Shelby' I greeted

'Hi'

'Can't wait to see you tonight'

'I know i'm so excited'

'Ok i got to go now'

'Ok don't forget the pets'

'bye'

'cya'

I hung up and placed my phone on the table. I walked down stairs to see Damon wearing Black jeans and black tite top, just enought to see some of his mucials 'goergeous' i thought, then beside him was Aston wearing blue jeans and a white top. They both held their hands out for me to hold but i just walked straight past them, still abit pissed of at them, I walked over to the car with them following. We reached shelby's house and got out the car, I saw everyone drinking and running around having a laugh.

"Moni" Shelby yelled to me while giving me a hug, which swung me around in a circle.

"Ok hi shelby" I sighed pulling away from her.

We walked in as the boys walked of to get a drink. I walked in and sat down with shelby, with a drink in my hand. I then stood up to see Lauren at the front door talking to a boy named James, when i walked closer to her the boy walked away.

"Hi Huney" Lauren smilied

"Hiya" I smilied

"I'll talk to you later, i have some _Buisness_ to take care of" She winked

"Ok good luck" I smilied, then let out a sigh.

Then suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and swung me round to see their face, I could of guessed ... Damon.

"Will you dance with me" He pleaded

"Let me guess everyone turned you down" I smirked, then giggled

"Yeah, and now your my only option" He smirked sarcasticly

"Where's Aston" I asked

"Drinking, Oh come on, let go for a couple of hours" He smirked

"Well. Fine" I smilied while he moved his hand down from my wrist to my hand.

We walked over to the dance floor, as damon span me round and began to dance with me, i saw Aston watching us closely while drinking his drink, then i saw him walk off with shelby. I had been dancing for 30 minutes now, and started to get warm, so Damon grabbed my hand and led me outside onto the porch. We sat down at the end of it, with our feet dangling down from the porch.

"It's nice out tonight isn't it" I started, trying to make convesation

"Yep" He smilied while leaning back,

We were talking about loads of random things for a while when suddenly it started to rain, we both quickly got up and ran into shelter, while getting another drink each. We started talking again, when suddenly i needed the toilet, so i excused myself, and walked over to the toilets. When i went in i heard someone shouting like they were in pain, i opened the door and their was a women giving birth. I quickly called an ambulance, which arrived in no time, and took the girl out. I sighed in relief then walked out to see Damon concentrating on something.

"Are you ok" I asked

"Yeah...Come with me" He smirked

"Ok" I agreed.

He grabbed my hand and walked me outside (Still raining)

"Damon it's chucking it down" I moaned, when suddenly he cupped my face and turned me around to look at the inside of his car. I saw Aston on top of Shelby, They were snogging in Damon's car, not bothered who stared, I was so heart broken, my heart sank. Damon saw this and smirked.

"You want some" He asked while turning me back around to face him. My eyes were staring into his blue ones, while he was stood smirking.

Then suddenly he rapped his hands around my waist and pull me to his chest, our bodies were touching that much, I could feel the heat of him. I stared at him, while he stared into my eyes, Then suddenly he brushed his lips over mine, Then crashed them onto my lips, I rapped my arms around his neck as i opened my mouth as a invatation to him. We both were doing the tango with our tongues, I closed my eyes, while we were still kissing, Then i opened them again as i realised that Damon was moving his warm hand up my top, I moved my hands to tangle his hair in. Out the corner of my eye i saw Aston looked up at us, with jeliousy painted all over his face. Then Damon pulled away so i could catch my breath. I slowly released my arms from around his neck as he moved his hands away from me. I stood staring at him for a couple of minutes, His blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and i knew that he knew i had fallen for him.

Me and Damon was soaked to the bone, so he grabbed my hand and walked me to the car. He tapped the glass, to stop them snogging. Shelby and Aston then moved to the front of the car when Damon asked Aston to drive. I sat in the back seats with Damon.

I was still shocked that he actually kissed me, i was so shocked i was daydreaming. Then suddenly i ywaned as my eyes began to close. My head rolled onto Damon's shoulder as i fell asleep.

I was awoken at 2 in the morning 'must of been when we got home' i thought, still abit drunk. Then i realised that i was in Damon's arms

"Come on huni wake up" He smilied gently to me

"Huh" I asked still half asleep, with my eyes half open

"Come on get dried of then, you can go back to bed" He smilied while lowering me.

I stood up and walked to the spair room, walking abit wobbily while getting my out. I got changed then went out the room to living room, to see Damon sat on the couch with only his bottoms on and no top on while reading a book.

"You ready for bed now" He asked while shutting his book.

"Huh" I asked still half asleep

"I'll take that as a yes then" He smirked

I was starting to fall asleep just stood their, so i decided to walk up stairs to go to bed but before i could, Damon rapped on of his arms around my waist and another under my legs, and before i knew it i was in his room again. He let me down again, so i climb into the bed. I didn't have any objections to it because i was too tired to argue. He climbed in on the other were both under the covers at this point, so he decided to slide his arm around my waist and pull me to his chest again. This time i fell straight asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Next Morning**_

I was awoken by an annoying ringing sound. My eyes slowly opened while i let out a small moan. I slowly sat up while holding my head in pain.

'What time is it' i thought with a moan. I grabbed my phone and answered it to stop the ringing.

'What' I asked down the phone, with my throat hurting alittle

'Just seeing if your hangover is worse than mine' I heard shelby say

'Yes it is' I moaned

'Haha... Do you know Aston's number'

'Why'

'Cos were going out'

'I kinda guessed that, with the snogging last nighht' I said letting out a big sigh

"Oh you saw that'

'Yeah... It's 07657575252'

'Thanks hunii bye'

I hung up, then placed my phone back on the table, I let myself flop back down onto the pillowm while holding my head in pain.

"Someone has hangover" A voice said which made me jump and hold my chest, while breathing heavily from the fright

"I swear to god your gonna give me a heart attack" I yell

"Oh sorry darling" He smirked while i looked into his blue eyes.

"What am i doing in _your _room anyway" I asked while still holding my head

"God you don't remeber a thing do you" He chuckled

"No" I sigh

"Well you fell asleep in the car, then i had to wake you up so you could get your Pjarmas on, then i brought you in here to sleep, since last time you didn't want to leave" He explained with a smirk

"Well maybe because i was asleep" I said trying to make excuses up

"I always love the way you look when your asleep it's so cute" He smirked with a teasing and playfull tone in his voice.

"I'm of to get changed" I sigh while getting out of bed.

"Bye Darling" He chuckled behind me

"What" I ask more frustrated

"Well that's what you said to me last night 'Bye Damon my darling i love you'" He mocked with a smirk

"I never said that" I objectected

"Errm yes you did" He argued in a playfull tone.

"Nope" I smilied cheekily, with my hands on my hip

"Why do you have to ruwain my games" He sighed knowing that i actually said that in my dreams

"Beacuse their a waste of time" I smilied while raising a eyebrow

"I'll get to you at one point" He smirked

"No you won't" I yelled while walking of to get changed.

Once i was dressed i walked down stairs to the kitchen and had something to eat then Damon came up behind me.

"Phone hunii" He smirked as i turned around to face him

"Don't call me that" I sigh while grabbing the phone out of his hand.

'Hello'

'Hiya hunii'

'What do you want'

'wondering if you want to go to the mall today'

'yeah sure'

'Don't forget the pets'

'fine'

'And fitty Aston'

'Fine!!' i yell with abit of jeliousy

"Ooo sorry bye'

'bye'

I hang up, while grtting my teeth, then letting out a sigh.

"Damon do you wanna come to the mall with me and shelby and Aston" I sigh with not infusasm in my tone

"No" he smirkes, playing hard to get

"Fine" I sigh while walking off

"Fine i'll come, just because i feel sorry for you" He sighed while giving in

"Why do you feel sorry for me" I asked while turning around to face him, but when i turned around, his lips were inches away from mine, and our bodies were really close.

"Beacuase you have to stay with love birds making out non stop" He whispered in my ear

"Oh ok" Is all i could say before he pulled away.

I walk out to grab my bag from upstairs, then came back down to see a note on the table.

**' Hi hunni **

**I had to run to the shop, to get some more supplies, i won't be long  
I'll meet you at the mall ! **;) **xx**

**Love Damon xx'**


	14. Chapter 14

'Damn him' i thought while texting shelby.

_'Meet you at the bus stop'_

A couple of minutes later i got a text back.

_Ok hunii don't be long_

I walked out the house, and made my way to the bus stop. When i got their i saw her stood their like a loner, so i walked over and said hi. We sat on the grass waiting for the bus to show up.

"I'm gonna count cars" Shelby smilied randomly

"O..K" I said getting a little scared about shelby

"And another one goes and another one goes, i'm waiting for the bus" She sung randomly.

Then we saw a man walk past, who looked suspicious

"He lookes like a rapist" Shelby yelled out loud.

"Shut up" A voice yelled.

We both turned around to see Damon sat in the car. He must of come to pick us up, so we walked over to the car and got inside. I was sat at the front with Damon, while Shelby was sat in the back. We reached the mall, and got out the car to see Aston stood at the entrance. We walked inside, Aston and Shelby was walking ahead of me and Damon. They had their hands around eachothers wastes, while walking. First shop we went to was Primark.

**30 minutes later**

"Are you finished yet" Aston moaned

"No" Me and Shelby yelled

When we were finished i saw a really sexy and pretty dress. It was like Damon read my mind when he said

"Ooo i'd like to see you in that" He smirked. I slapped his shoulder. "What was that for" He pretended to be hurt

"For being a ass" I sigh

We walk near a water fountain, when i saw a boy their, he was medium height but was cute. he ran his hands throught his golden brown hair and smilied at me. Then he walked over.

"Hiya Ast what up" He smilied

"Yo Dom" Aston chuckled while doing a handshake to this boy named Dom, then hugging him

Then i felt someone pull me to one side...Shelby

"Who's that fitty" She asked in amazment

"To be honest i don't know" I sigh

Then me and Shelby stepped back into the convestation, I looked up at Damon, who seemed to be quite relaxed.

"Oh sorry, can i introduce, Shelby, Damon and ...... Monique" He said pausing at my name on purpose to wind me up.

"Ooo so this is Shelbynater" Dom asked while looking at shelby from different angles

Shelby slapped him then yelled "Stay were i can see you perv"

"Ooo Aston your so lucky she's...cool" Dom smilied nearly smirking

Then Damon moved a little closer to me, and grabbed my hand so my fingers were between his. Then suddenly Dom notices me

"And this must be Monique" Dom spotted

I didn't say anything, which shocked everyone

"Is she shy" Dom teased

Then i felt someone breathing in my ear.

"Are you okay" A voice asked, I let out a sigh of relief when it was Damon talking

"MmHmm" I whispered back, Damon moves away from my ear and smirks

"Sorry bout that, i felt abit dizzy" I lied

"No no it's ok, Damon, Aston does she know" Dom asked

"Yep" Damon smirked

"What bout Shelby" Dom asked

"Nope" Aston smilied

"Do i know what" Shelby asked

"Who Dom is" I quickly said

"Oh ok" Shelby said while falling for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Then i nudged Damon, to get his attention

"Yes" Damon asked while looking at me

"I think i'm ready to go home" I told him

"You mean back at your place" He asked with confusion painted on his face

"Yeah" I smilied

"Are you sure" He asked looking a little bit worried

"Yep" I smirked which made him chuckle alittle

"Ok... Ok everyone, I'm just taking Monique home, so i'll see ya all later" Damon smirked

"Cya Moni" Shelby smilied while giving me a tight hug, then letting go

We walked away, When we reached the car, we were quite silent for a little while, Then Damon broke the silence when we were half way to my house.

"What brought this on" He asked still consentrating on the road

"Brought what on" I asked him while staring out the window

"The going home part" He replied

"Oh i dunno, i just think i'm ok now" I sigh 'Untill them nightmares come back' I thought with a sigh

"What are you sighing at" Damon teased

"Nowt" I sigh again, Then look back out the window to see him pulling up at my house.

"Well i guess i'll see ya later" Damon smirked

"Don't look to upset" I muttered.

I open my car door so i can get out, but suddenly sometone wraps their hands around my waist and pulls me back in, and when i turn around Damon crashes his lips on mine, My arms rap around his neck while his rap around my waist. I open my mouth as an invite to him, He pulls me closer in so i could feel the heat on his body.

We were sat kissing for atleast a couple more minutes before he pulled away so i could breath.

"And good bye to you too Damon" I smilied while getting out the car.

I saw him smirking before i went, then i turned around and made my way to house with rosy cheeks. I walked in the door to see my dad stood their.

"Hiya dad how was the trip" I ask with a smile while placing my keys on the side

"Good thank you, and how was that makeout senstion for you" He asked

"go-- What" I ask confusedly

"You know what i mean young ladie" He yells getting more angry by the minute

"You were spieing on me" I yell, i could see my dad, he was clenching his fist.

"And who's that lad you were making out with" He askes with a shout

"None of your buisness" I yell nearly crying

"Oh yeah and where have you been for the past 4 days" He yells, trying to change the subject

"Out, and stop changing the subject, I'm old enough to understand what i'm doing now, i'm not your little girl no more" I yell, not understanding what i'm yelling

"Is that why you wouldn't come on holiday with us hmm" He shouts

"Just shut up, i don't want nothing to do with you when your like this" I yell barging right past him

I was half way up the stairs when i heard him yell

"Your not my daughter" He yells

"Yeah well your dead in my eyes" I yell back while storming upstairs into my room and slamming the door shut.

I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, while bursting into tears 'This is all i need' i thought. Then i felt my eyelids shut and everything went black. I kept tousing and turning and realising that Damon was right, i do dream about him, but why, why do I. Then my eyelids snapped open as i sat up in my bed. I sniffed the air smelling smoke, Then it hit me, the house was on fire, I quickly jumped from my bed and out my door, i quickly ran to my little brothers room to see him shaking in his bed with his eyes closed.

"Harry come on" I yell while reaching my hand out to him

I felt him grab it, so i quickly picked him up and ran bck into my room, knowing that we were stuck. The fire was burning down stairs and now upstairs. We sat down in the furthest corner away from the door. Harry was shivering in my arms from the fear. I knew their was nothing i could do, My cell was down stairs so i couldn't ring anybody, I saw harry get up and shout out the window 'Help'. Then suddenly i felt the heat from the fire and some of the smoke getting in. I couldn't breath, my lungs were cloging up with smoke. My eyelides got heavy and before i knew it i was gone, into complete blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyes slowly opened, I could feel heat from somewhere. I tried to breath in but I felt a shooting pain, so i just breathed slowly. My legs slowly stretched, then relaxed again. I felt so ruff, and hurt. I looked down at my clothes and realised that, i still had my underwear on but, instead of my i had a black shirt on. with the first two buttons undone and the sleaves down. I then rubbed my eyes with a yawn, which was painfull in my chest. I held my chest with a cry of pain, then someones arms raped around me and pulled me over to them, i was laid on someone's chest, with tears of pain in my eyes. The pain was getting sharp everytime i breathed in. Then i felt someones hand stroke my cheek, It was so comforting and relaxing. Then someone kissed the top of my forehead to make me look up. When i looked up i saw Damon sat smiling at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Good morning sunshine" He smilied while still stroking my cheek

"Morning" I say with abit of crocky voice

"How are you" He asks while stroking my neck now

"..." I went silent, when i felt my chest hurt more. I suddenly cried out in pain

"Shh. Shh it's ok" He soothes while pulling me closer to him, he then went back to stroking my cheek with his knuckle.

"What happened" I asked slowly

"Their was a fire in your house..." He startes, then checks if i'm ok before he starts again.

"The fire spread all around your house, you went and saved your brother and brought him back in your room. The smoke got into your lungs, which made you pass out and feel the pain your feeling now" He explains

"Oh my god" I say shockedly

"Do you want me to carry on" He askes with a seriouse tone

"Please" I say quietly while moving closer to him

"Harry was calling for help from your window, Me and Stephan got to your house and got you both out, But we didn't get to your parents in time..." He pauses seeing the tears in my eyes

"You mean to say their--" I stop at the word and look up at him to see him nodding.

"No...No their not... they can't be" I panicked while sitting up, then held my chest in pain again. I couldn't hold them in, My tears came out falling slowly down my cheeks.

"I didn't even get chance to appolagise to my dad" I mummbled as my head looked down so i was staring at the covers.

Then Damon sat up next to me, i was so upset i let my head roll onto his shoulder as his arm slid around my waist. He pulled me so i was sat between his legs and had my head on his chest as we laid back down. His arms titened around my stomach, as i stared at the wall, with tears still falling slowly down my cheek.

"Don't stress out, Or else your gonna cause more pain for yourself" Damon advised me while whipping a tear of my cheek

I only nodded in reply to him

Then suddenly their was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Damon called as the door opened

"Harry" I cry with relief that he was ok.

Damon let go of my stomach, so i got up off the bed and gave Harry a tight hug. 'Thank god _he_ was ok' i thought with a small smile

"Moni our pa--" He started before i butted in

"I know" I sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed.

I saw Damon get up and sit beside me

"Stephan, Elena, Shelby and Aston are down stairs waiting for you" Damon whispered in my ear as i nodded.

"Are you sure your ready to go down" He asked while pushing a strand of hair from my face to the back of my ear.

"Yeah" I sigh while standing from the bed

I started to walk over to the door when suddenly my legs colapsed and made me fall, but i was caught by Damon's arms

"Whoo steady their" He smilies "Maybe you should stay here and relax for a little longer" He finishes

I nodd gently, while he helps me back over to the bed. I sit down with a sigh, and a bad headAche forming. 'anything else gonna happen' i thought thinking that this day couldn't get any worse. I fell back so i was laid down and closed my eyes, shortly then fell asleep.

**2 hours later** i awoke from a voice saying.

"Come on, your dreaming aloud again" Damon voice said smoothly with a smirk while he leaned over me, and stroked my cheek

"Huh" I ask in confusion while my eyes slowly opened

I saw him lay on his side beside me while looking at me with his smirk.

"What" i ask while rubbing my eyes

"You were dreaming aloud again" He smirked with his teasing tone back.

"Oh not this again" I sighed while turning on my side away from him.

"Yep" he smirked behind me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"Enlighten me, what were i saying" I asked with sarcasm in my tone

"Oh just how much you want me and how much you love me and all that" He smirked while he stared at me with his gorgeous blue eyes

"As if" I sigh while sitting up with a yawn

"Fine next time i'll prove it too you" He smirked while getting of the bed

"Like to see ya try" I challenge him

"Are you challenging me" He askes with a smirk

"Maybe I am" I tease


	17. Chapter 17

Damon left the room with a smirk, like he was planning something. He left me to get ready in peace, i was sat their with my head spinning so many thoughts like: Mom...Dad...Damon...Harry, Then i remebered that the others were waiting for me to make an entrance, so i jumped of the bed, still feeling a little dizzy and made myself down stairs. I saw everyone sat in the living room, they looked so tentional and concerned. Shelby looked like she was almost in tears. Elena was in tears so Stephan had to comfort her, and the others were sat their patiently. I slowly walked in

to see everyone look up with relief.

"Thank god" Shelby yelled while getting up and giving me a hug.

Then i felt the presure on my chest so i let a cry of pain out

"Sorry hun" Shelby said while releasing her arms.

"Oh my gosh are you ok" Elena asked while standing up.

"Yeah, Thanks" I smilied while sitting beside Shelby

"Monique your Parents..." Stephan paused as he saw my eyes fill up

"I know" I sighed while whipping my eyes with my hand

"I'm so sorry" Aston sighed feeling so bad, 'but it wasn't his fault' i thought

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault" I mummbled slightly.

"Monique i think their is something you need to know" Stephan says with a concerned look on his face

"Huh" I ask with a confused expression, wondering if its something to add to 'everything that's gone wrong' list.

"It's about Harry" Stephan sighes

"Do you think she's ready to know, after all she's been through" Shelby asked looking concerned

"Please tell me, i need to know" I sigh while staring at Stephan, waiting for him to explain

"Are you sure" Aston asked

"Yes he's the only family i have left, i need to know" I say getting more seriouse

"He's going into care" Stephan sighes

"What" I yell while standing up, then crying in pain and falling to my knees, but luckily Damon caught me

I closed my eyes in pain while some tears came out slowly, as Damon kneeled down beside me.

"What did i tell you all about stressing her out" Damon sighed

"She wanted to know" Aston yelled while getting up from his seat.

"It's her only family, she needed to know" Stephan sighed

"Yeah but not while she's in this condition" Damon sighed while rolling his eyes

"Damon's right" Shelby and Elena agreed

'I'm right here you know' i thought while standing up again, as Damon did too.

"Ok so you all know what's best now do you" Aston snapped

"Aston don't" Stephan sighed

"Why not, iv'e kept this in too long, she needs to know" Aston yelled getting more frustrated

"Aston no" Damon yelled

"Yes Moni your brother has already gone into care" He yelled then in a blurr he was gone.

My heart sank, i had noone left. I was stood their blank for a couple of minutes, with everyone asking if i was ok, but i didn't answer. I let out a sigh before walking away from everyone, i ran upstairs into the spair room, to see if my bag was still their from when i last stayed. I was right, I grabbed my black joggers and and black vest top, Then grabbed my trainers. I quickly got changed and placed my hair up into a scruffy pony and then put my trainers on, i grabbed my black cardigan and placed that on too but i didn't do up the buttons. Then i ran back down stairs to see everyone staring at me.

"And where do you think your going" Damon asked

"Out" I say while opening the door.

before anyone could have any objection, i was out the door and running as far as i could away from them. i had enough of my life, i had nothing left. The boarding house was geting cramped and stressful. I had no idea where i was running to or what i was running from. All i knew was that i had to get away, from the Boarding house....From the memories....And from life.

I ran to a cliff that i used to dangle my feet from when i was a kid. My brother used to run up to me then jump on me. We used to come becaues my Mom and Dad used to make a picknick for us and we'd all sit together as a _real _family. But now it's all different. The wind blew past, screaming at me while telling me to jump, telling me to get rid of everything in my mind but then when i looked down, it was the flowers that told me i would loose everything i have. 'yeah like what' i thought

I agreed with the wind

One step closer to the edge...

Then another...

'I can't do this....I can do this.... I have nothing in this life

I placed my shaking foot forward, but suddenly the wind blew my other foot, and then i slipped of a rock and Black........


	18. Chapter 18

I awoke feeling something drip down my head _Blood_, I must of smashed my head and now it's caused it to bleed. Then suddenly i felt a warm hand touch mine and someone strong pull me up and wipe my face. My vision was blurred but when i looked up, i could tell it was Damon. He was phoning someone, then he hung up. He looked Angry, Confused, Hurt, Upset all at once, then he layed me on his lap. His face peered over me, I saw his mouth moving, like he was talking. I couldn't make it out at first then i heard him.

"Monique... Sweetheart can you hear.... Are you ok.... Stay with me" He was saying while stroking my hair back and out of my face.

"I-I will always be with you" I stutter, starting to lose consentration

"Are you ok... Don't you dare close your eyes" He says getting more worried

"D-Damon i-i c-can't its too much" I cry with tears falling down my cheeks

"Please stay strong, i need you to stay with me" Damon sighed getting alittle upset

My eye's open a little more, i don't want to loose him too.

"Thank you, Now keep them open" Damon instructed my while holding my hands in his

"I-I'll T-Tr-try.... Y-Yo--you know you look really nice at this angle" I stutter, losing more consentration and more tears flowing alittle faster

"Good beacuse you look so _Hot_ when your helpless" He smirked while stroking my cheek, and whipping the tears away

I heard a sirean, then saw a ambulance van come, I gripped onto Damon with all the strength i had left.

"P-Please...D-don't leave me" I struggle to say, with tears falling down my cheek

"I won't" He smilies

"You know what" I say slowly with a tiny smile

"What" He smiles

"You are so much better than Aston" I said with a tiny smile

"Good" He smirked

Then suddenly this man picked my up and placed me gently into the ambulance, with a breathing mask on my mouth i heard Damon arguing with the doctor because he wouldn't let him on.

"I need to be with her" Damon sighed while getting frustrated, i started to cry, i didn't want to be alone again

"Sorry but no" The doctor argued

"For christ sake she nearly comitted suicide, you can't make her go by herself" Damon snappes seeing me upset

"You can drive behind us" The doctor suggested

"So i'm suppost to magically get a car from just stood here" Damon sighed

"What's the point, you don't even know her" The doctor shrugged

"Do you wanna bet" Damon smirked

"I know you don't" The doctor yells

"She's suffered too much lease last couple of days, she doesn't deserve to be alone" He yells

Then the doctor sighed and came over to me and asked

"Do you know this man" He asked, I nodded slightly in reply. with tears still falling

'Of caurse i know him you dumbarse' i thought of saying, but i didn't want to waiste me breath on him, i couldn't bare being alone again

Damon walked in and sat beside me, then whispered in my ear.

"I was dieing to rip his throat out" He smirked while sitting back down, then he looked at me and knew i was hurt emotionaly and physically.

"Your gonna be ok, your not gonna be alone" He says while he whippes a tear from my cheek.

I smiled a little while he started stroking my cheek, I was staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Then i got five main thoughts in my head ' is shelby ok?? will my mum and dad be dissopointed in what i did?? How's Harry doing?? How did Damon know where i was?? How does he know i was gonna committ suicide. The thoughts kept spinning in my head till suddenly my eyes slowly shut and i went blank again...

_**The Next Morning**_

My eyes twitched open, My vision was still a little blurred. I could see a figure hanging over me.

"H-Hello" I stutter quietly

No-One heard me

"Hello" I yell a little louder

Then i saw a nurse come in.

"She's ok, she just needs rest" The Nurse told the figure

"Thanks" The figure said.

His voice was a man, and familiar too but it wasn't Damon _or_ Stephan. I rubbed my eyes, and realised i could see a little better, But still can't make out who the figure is.

"Damon" I ask, just trying to guess who it is

The figure took a seat next to the bed

"No" The figure said "It's Aston" He smilied as i could see him now

"Where's Damon" I ask quietly

"Out" He rolls his eyes

"Where Aston" I say sterner

"Relax he's gone to talk to the doctor" Aston explains

"Was that so hard to explain" I mutter while looking away from him

Then someone walked through the door, i quickly turned my head back around to see Shelby, i let out a sigh. It's not that i don't wanna see her, it's because i want to see him.

"Hi Shelby" I mummble with a sigh

"Should i be someone else" Shelby asked

"No no..." I sigh again

"So how you doing" She askes

"Fine" I smile with no effert

"Sure" She askes

"Yep" I smile

"Sure" She askes again

"Yes shelby" I sigh

I hold my head to realise their is a white, wooly bandage wraped around my forehead, I looked around to see needles and tissues full of blood, Everything i hated. The nurse came in and picked up the needle

"Right sit back and relax this won't hurt abit" The nurse smilied

I shuddered then clenched my fists

"Go easy on her, she doesen't like needles" Damon smirked

'Thank god' i thought to myself with a sigh of relief

He came over as Aston moved from the chair so he could sit down. He came and gave me a hug then whispered in my ear

"Realise one of your arms" Damon whispered as one of my arms from his neck dropped.

Then suddenly the nurse jabbed the needle in and back out

"What is that" I ask releasing Damon and sitting back, with my hand in his.

"Antibiotic... But makes you feel drowsey, just whatever you do, don't fight it because you'll feel more week" The nurse instructed

"Fine" I sigh

My eyelids suddenly start to feel heavy and i start to close them and shorty after i fall asleep


	19. Chapter 19

I awoke and realised that i was no longer in hospital, neither at the Boarding house. I was in a car, With who driving, I looked over to the right to see Aston driving. I let out a yawn while trying not to make look contact with Aston.

"Where are we going?" I asked while looking out the window

"Home" He answered quickly

"No were not because this isn't the way home" I sigh

"I know" He smiles

"I'm not thick you know, so spit where are we going Aston" I asked with a sigh.

Then i hear a shuffling in the back seat, i perk my head round the chair to see Shelby waking up.

"What did you drug her" I ask with a sigh

"No, Me do such a thing how could you acuse me"Aston smirkes with sarcasm in his tone

"Whatever, Morning shelby" I smile

"Hiya, Aston where we going" Shelby askes while rubbing her eys

"The old cemotry" Aston answers

'sure,answer to her, but not me' i thought with a sigh.

Then Aston pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Shelby stay here" Aston says while i get out the car, getting worried why i'm just going.

"Yes sir" Shelby says in solute

We both started to walk and before we knew it we were down a hill where the M.G family are (Aston's family), We were walking past tombstones that said 'Mrs Amber M.G

'Mr David M.G

Died in house fire....Belovied Grandparents and parents.'

"Oh" I muttered to myself

"Everyone died, I lost everyone, Just like you have now. I had no-one until i met you" Aston said with a sigh while walking towards me.

"Ast--" I started before being cut of by his voice

"I need you" Aston said

"No... Aston don't do this, I don't want to be with you" I say starting to get upset

"Who's gotten to you Monique... Who" He yells, getting angry

I sigh and start to walk away when suddenly he spins me around and pins me to a tree.

"Aston stop it... You have shelby" I yell

"Nope you got it wrong... It's Damon isn't it" Aston mummbled

I went silent.

"It is, You don't need him... You have me" Aston whispered in my ear then brushed his lips over mine, to temp me.

"Aston, get this in your head, I don't want you" I yell trying to push him off me but he wouldn't buge

"Yes you do, Shelby is nothing compared to you" He flirts

"How can you say that" I yell getting disgusted of what he was saying

"I played her just to get you... There i admitted it" He smiles

"How can you live with yourself" I mutter

"Because your the one making me choose to live" He sighs

I turned to face him, i felt werid but i knew i didn't want him. Aston felt so much colder than Damon.

"Aston i'm sorry but, i don't want nothing to do with you when you get obbsessive" I sigh while turning away from him again.

He moved his head closer so our lips were just brushing. Then i heard her

"How could you Aston" Shelby cried while running of. 'Saved by Shelby' i thought

I quickly wriggled free and tried to run after Shelby, But suddenly Aston grabbed my hand and span me around so i was facing him.

"I'm sorry Aston, But Shelby is so much more than you'll ever be" I yell while getting loose from his grip and running after shelby.

I saw her in the front seat of the car near the wheel

"Monique lets go" Shelby yelled with a smile

I got in the pasonger seat.

"Do you even know how to drive" I ask

"Errrr......... Yeah...No" She confeses

"I better fanson my seatbelt then" I giigle which makes her laugh

"If you insist" Shelby smiled as she started the car.

We were driving through the motorway when i realised the Mystic Falls sign

"Thank god" I smiled

"Don't worry i'm not a rapist like Aston" She giggled

"Where we going" I asked not sure where she was driving to

"Damon's" She quickly said while turning into a turning.

'thank god' i thought as i slouched into my seat.

We reached Damon's and both got out the car. We were close to the door when Damon came out.

"Where have you been, you should be still at the hospital" Damon snapped

"Aston" Shelby coughed

"Monique" He questioned

"Monique don't you dare" Shelby warned

"Aston tried to kiss me, shelby saw, got upset, we ditched him and nicked his car" I said fast before Shelby couldn't stop me.

"Monique" Shelby snapped

"Well atleast your home" Damon sighed

"I guess" I sighed

"I think you should go and relax upstairs My dear" Damon offered

"Er--" I started while being cut off

"Thanks for nicking my car" Aston said behind us

"Our plaesure" I growled while folding my arms

"How did you get here so fast" Shelby asked

"Well..." He paused to look at me

"Aston don't" I yell

"Well Shelby Me, Damon and Stephan are vampires" Aston smirked


	20. Chapter 20

"What....Ok prove it" Shelby asked

"With pleasure" Aston smiled

Then suddenly he used his vampire speed to get over to me, then i was pinned to the wall. Aston face chenged, their was veins around his eyes and his bright white fangs were out. He moved his mouth near my neck as i began to panic. Then suddenly Damon pushed him off me, i let out a sigh of relief, then ran to Damon and hugged im tightly.

"Ok i get the point" Shelby shrugged while walking into the house.

_**Later that night**_

"I better be getting home then" Shelby sighed while grabbing her coat.

"No...No it's too dark for you to be going out, why don't you stay here" I suggest with a smile

"I'm not sleeping with Aston....He's a rat" Shelby yelled

"I know, so use the spair room" I say with another smile

"But where you gonna sleep" She asks

"Up your arse" Aston says while walking out the kitchen.

"Hmmm....No" I say while me and shelby sit on the couch

"Err yeah" Aston teases

"Don't start this bogey" Shelby teases back

"Shut up" Aston yells

"Make me" Shelby cheekily says

"Don't tempt me" Aston smirks

"Aston just shut your gob" I roll my eyes.

***Knock* *knock***

I quickly got up from the couch and ran to the door to find Dom stood at the door.

"Hi" I smile

"Sorry but my car broke down" Dom sighes with a smile

"It's ok, Look you can stay here, shelby needs cheering up" I smile as we walked back in while shutting the door.

_**Later on...**_

It was about 11:30 when I decided to go upstairs. I was just walking past the spair room, when i could hear something, It was Moans and screams. I went and knocked at the door....No answer. I slowly walk in. My eyes widen as i quickly shut the door. 'What the hell' i thought.

I quickly walked away, I was about to walk straight past Damon's room, but i couldn't help myself. I knock at the door and straight away there is a answer.

"Come in Monique" Damon calls

I hestitate at first

"I won't bite" He finishes.

I could sense him smirking behind the door, I slowly turned the handle. 'What am i doing? I shouldn't, But i can't help myself' i thought while walking in. I stopped at the end of the bed, as i saw him layed out on his bed, still in his clothes, he was reading and looked very intrested in it.

"And what can i do for you My dear" He asks still reading his book.

"Errmm--" I stop while being cut off by Damon

"Let me guess, 'you can't resist me any longer and want another night with me" He mocks

"Wel---" I start again but get cut off by some banging noises next door and some more moans

"Atleast she's getting some exsitement" Damon smirked while placing his book down

"I don't think so, i'm sleeping on the couch" I sigh When suddenly Damon picks me up and drops me on the bed

"Your sleeping on then bed" He smirkes while laying down on the otherside

Then i realise it's my chance, i catch Damon off guard as i push him off the bed

"Well your on the couch then" I smirk back.

"Nope" He smirks while using his vampire speed to get back onto the bed.

"Err yeah" I smirk back to annoy him

"Well you had no trouble with the other nights" He smirked back

"Wel---" I stop while being cut off

"Well what, you know you love it really" He grins while looking at me

"Fine, but you better get out while i get changed" I say

"Ooo are you wearing something sexy for me" He teases

"No just my " I smile back "So if you'll excuse me" I finished

"Nope" Damon refused

"Yes" I sigh getting annoyed

"No" Damon smiles knowing he's getting to me

"Yes" i say more sturner

"Yes" He jokes

"No" I say, not realising that he tricked me

"Ok if you insist" He smirkes

"No Go away" I yell

"Aww that's not polite" He tuts

Then i realised with us arguing he is already in his Jogging bottoms and a tight black t-shirt

"I won't be long, then you can come back in" I sigh giving in

"Ok then, don't be long babes" He smiles and in a blur he's gone.

I quickly get dressed into my tank top and mini shorts.

"That's better" I smile while climbing back into bed.

I then let out a sigh when i can still hear Shelby moaning in the other room, Then suddenly a cool breeze hits me.

"Damon, i know it's you" I sigh

"Do you" A voice said

Then suddenly i'm layed flat on the bed, with my arms pinned down, above my head. Then i realise that Aston was on top of me.

"Aston get the fuck off me" I yell

"I will when i get what i want" Aston smiles evily

"Damon will be here at any moment" I remark with a smirk

"Do you think i'm scred of him" Aston chuckled while moving his hand up my shirt.

His hand was so cold compared to Damon's touch. When Aston slid his hand up, i shivered in coldness.

"Get off me y--------" I yell then stop unable to yell

I realise his hand was over my mouth, I closed my eyes, i felt frightened when i was around him. Then suddenly i realised their was no weight pushing against me anymore. I open my eyes to see Aston gone, I looked over at the door to see Damon, he was looking out the door, smirking at Aston on the staircase. Then he walked in and shut the door. I was still layed frozen in the position Aston layed me in.

"You can get up now" Damon smirked

I didn't move

"Ok let me refraise that, If you don't move, i'll be on top of you" Damon smirked while laying on his side of the bed

"I'll give that a miss" I sigh while sitting up with my head resting on the bed border. I looked over at him to see him layed on his side, while staring at me with his georgeous blue eyes.

"What" I ask

"You know when you told me to prove to you that you dream about me" He asked with a smirk

'what was he thinking' i thought

"Yeah" I remeber

"Well I _can_ prove it" He smirked with one risen eyebrow.


	21. Chapter 21

I gulp and manage to say "How"

"Well i'll just replay what happened at the end" He smirked

He suddenly used his vampire speed to get on top of me. My breathing rapidly increased, as he lent closer to me, His lips slowly brushed against mine. Then he crashed his lips on mine, my head was spinning. I opened my mouth to let him in, His warm hands slowly moved up my top as mine tangled in his hair. His lips left mine and he was now kissing down my neck, I was about to move alittle but Damon was already back on my lips. I was lost in him, Then he took his top off, then crashed his lips back on mine. His hands came out from underneath my top and slowly worked his way down to my shorts. I gasped, His lips then went to my cheek then back to my neck. Then when i realised that he took my shorts off.

"Stop" I say aloud while pushing him off me. I quickly get under the covers, to cover my bottom half.

"And that's actually when you stopped it all in your dreams and woke up" He smirked

I let out a sigh.

"GO to sleep and dream about me again" He smirkes and before i can yell at him, he's gone.

_**The next morning**_

I awoke the next morning to see Shelby staring at me

"Arghh" I screamed while covering myself up.

"Oh your awake" She descovered

"Well thanks to you yeah" I roll my eyes

"So how was your night" I asked

"Well full or less" She asked

"Well--" I start while being cut off by her

"Dom and I were watching a movie and the next thing i know is that his hand moves slowly up my---" She startes but i cut her off

"That's enough imformation" I yell

"Fine but your missing out" She sighed

"Whatever" I sigh

"Oh yeah i heard what _Nearly_ happened last night" She smilied

"Oh that" I roll my eyes

"Yep....You _Nearly_... why not all the way" She asked with a confused look on her face

"Because" I mummble

"Ohh Because you don't want to loose the big 'V'" She suggested

"Shelby shut up" I sigh while yawning "And it will happen later" I smile

"Much much later or later later" She asked

"Shelby" I grit my teeth

"Anyway i'll see ya later i'm off out with Dom, BTW which means By the way" She smiles

"I know what it means" I sigh

"Yeah whatever Dom's a vampire...Moni why are all the pets sexy" She asked then left.

I sat up and saw my shorts on the floor and Damon's T-shirt . I got up and got my shorts back on, i picked up Damon's T-shirt and placed it on the bed.

'Why didn't i go all the way' I thought with a sigh

Before dropped the T-shirt on the bed i thought of something, Like how he must of felt when i pushed him away. I dropped the T-shirt and walked out. I went down stairs then into the kitchen while rubbing my eyes. I looked around to see that Jeremay Kyle was on and their was some breakfast on the kitchen counter. I quickly ate and went to look for Damon. I looked out the windows and saw that his car was still here, I wondered into another room, not realising that it was Aston's, No-one in their too. I turned back around to exit the room, when suddenly Aston was standing at the door with his mischevious look. Then he walked towards me, causing me to walk backwards, then suddenly i fell back onto a bed. He suddenly was on top of me, His hands so cold compared to Damon's touch.

"Get off me" I yell

"Not untill i finish what iv'e started" He remarks

"Aston stop it" I crie out

"Nope" He teases

"Damon!" I scream,

Then suddenly i catch Aston off guard and kick him in the groyin, I quickly run from his room, and straight down the stairs, I run staright into the living room.

"Ooo Are we playing kissy catch huni" Aston chuckled

I didn't answer, i was still running away from him

"You can't or run from me" He chuckles again.

I carried on running

I ran to the front door when suddenly Aston is stood infront of me.

"Go ahead" He smiles while standing to the side.

I quickly try to open the door but soon discover that it's locked. I was sealed in by him, My worst nightmare

....

Then suddenly i stomped on his foot which made him stumble abit, then i quickly ran upstairs into Damon's room. I remebered that he left his

keys in his trouser pockets. I quickly grab the keys and ran straight back down to see Aston leaning on the car. He quickly came over to me and and placed his hand on my shoulder. He wuickly shuffled so his hand fell off my shoulder. I quickly ran to the car to open it then realise...

"Lookin for this" Aston smirked as i turned around to see him holding the keys

"Stop stalking me" I yell while running into the wood.

I ran all the way through the woods and straight into town. I started to get tired so i suddenly stopped. I grabbed my phone out off my pocket and quickly dialled Damon's number....Straight away their was a answer.

'Hi darling' he answers

"Damon...Aston...Obbsessed...gone...crazy...ahh' i panick out of breath

'whoow steady...i'll be their in a second' he said then hung

I quickly turned around to see Damon stood looking at me.

"You called" He smirked

"Aston" I finally let out with a big gasp of air

"Yeah.. i kinda got that on the phone...What's wrong with him" He asked looking a little more seriouse

"He's getting obbsessive" I sigh..."Like really really obsessive" I explain

"Maybe because---" He startes but i finish him off

"Because he wants me Damon" I finish

"Well do you want him" Damon asked already knowing the answer

"NO" I yell

"Ok... Come on i'll take you home" Damon smiles

"Err no...I'm not going back with that phyco" I sigh while crossing his arms

"So you don't trust me to look after you" He remarks

"No...I mean i don't want to be near Him" I refrase

"Ok.. I got to go...you know feed, so cya ya" He smirkes while turning around to walk away, but i could tell on his face expression that he wanted me to stop him.

He was about to walk off when i quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. He turns around with one of his eyebrows risen. I quickly remove my hand with panick.

"Yes" He asks with a smirk

I felt a shiver down my spine as i tried to think of something to say.

"Ermm I...Just ... erm" I stuttered as i saw his face expression. He looked like he liked me going speachless over him.

"I don't want to be alone...with him" I sigh with red cheeks

"Well come with me then" He smirks while holding his hand out

"Come with you" I asked

"Err that's what i said" He mocked.

"Fine" I said while placing my hand in his

He drove me home. When we reached the Boarding house i saw Aston sat on the step outside the house. We got out the car as i walked straight past Aston and into the living room.

"Hi Aston" Damon smirked while walking past Aston

"Hi" Aston growled while gritting his teeth.

"Hi...Moni" Aston winks while stepping closer to me. I step back.

Damon startes to circul Aston

"Aston" Damon says to get Aston's attention

"What" Aston askes.

Damon suddenly cups my face and pulls me into a kiss. It was more demanding and meaningless,but it was still a kiss, so i put my effert into it and kissed him back. He pulls away with a smirk, i looked over at Aston to see him clenching his fists. He stormed off just as Shelby walked in.

Me and Shelby walked into the living room onto the couches.

"So what happened" I asked

"Oh nothing much.. all we did was--" She startes but i finish

"I don't wanna know now" I finish

"Ok then" Shelby smiles cheekily. "So what did you do" She askes

"Nowt much" I lied

"Really" she askes

"Yeah" I sigh


	22. Chapter 22

I walked away from Shelby and went into the Kitchen to see Aston sat moaning. I decided that i sit and talk things through with him. I sat diagnally infront of him.

"Aston" I ask quietly

"What" He says angrily

"I know what Damon did and i know that it must of hurt you" I start

"Hmm" He agrees

"Yeah, and that---" I start another sentence but this time i get cut off

"Aren't you scared" he askes

"Hell Yeah" I giggle

"Then why are you talking to me" He sighes

"Because Aston,...So what if your my ex...we could just put it behind us" I explain randomly

"So why wern't you like this...this morning" He asks

"..." I go silent not knowing what to say

"Yeah that's what i thought" He yells while storming of upstairs.

I let out a sigh.

"Someones not happy" Shelby giggles while getting a cup out the cubboard

"I guess" I mutter quietly

"Shelby" A voice sings

"Oh hi Dom" Shelby smiles while running out the kitchen to see him.

Then suddenly a warm hand covers my eyes

"Guess who"

"A donkey" I guess with a giggle

"Nope" He says.

"Is it my favariate person in the world" I smile with a teasing tone

"And who's that" He smirks

"My Dog" I giggle quietly

"Do you have to ruin my games" He sighes with a smirk

"Hell yeah" I laugh

Then suddenly his hands move down from my eyes to my waist

"Is it Damon" I finally say

"That's cheating" He smirked while resting his chin on my shoulder

"na ahh, i didn't turn around" I snicker

"Still cheating" He smirkes

I sigh and turn around to face him.

"This is cheating" I smile

"Tutut you cheated" He chuckled

"No fair, you already finished the game" I moaned

"Awww, are you upset because you lost" He smirked

"No not really" I smile while jumping of the chair and running upstairs into Damon's room to get my purse.

I reach onto a shelf to reach my purse when suddenly i felt presence behind me, i let out a sigh.

"Damon, i know it's you" I sigh

"Wrong" Aston sighes

"What" I ask while getting my purse and turning around

"Why" He asks

"Why What" I ask

"Why always him...Not me" He growls

"Because" I sigh

**'Knock''Knock'**

"Come on" Damon sighes at the door.

I look over at Damon then back to Aston

"Errm sorry but i'm busy" I sigh while gettin my cardingon off of the side

"What's more important than being with me" Damon smirkes cheekily

"Being with me" Aston butts in

"No not really Aston, i'm off out with Shelby and Dom, you can _Both_ come but ou have to make your own way their" I offer

"Why" Aston asks

"Cos i'm of in the car with Shelby, Dom and Charlie (The dog)" I explain while walking past Aston

"Ok" Damon smirkes

I walk past Damon and jogged down the stairs, to the car. I quickly climbed in as Dom started the engern

"By the way Damon and.... Aston are coming" I sigh

"Yey now we can take all the pets for a walk" Shelby cheered

"Woof" Charlie barked

We got to the park, and we all got out. I was stood with charlie on his lead. Damon and Aston arrived and lent against the car. 'i wonder who their SILENT drive went' i giggle to myself.

"Look i'm just taking Charlie for a walk" I said

"Shall i come with you" Damon offered

"I'm ok thanks" I smiled while walking off.

I began to walk through a group of tress not bothering to stay on the path. Charlie began to pull on the lead and before i knew it, i was standing beside a giant pond. I stared and wondered how i got into this mess, i continuted staring at my reflection. I hated it all, i splashed my reflection with my foot. the ripples expanded, as i fell in. I tried to break throught the surface with my hand but i had no luck. I felt like i was trying to break through ice. I began to panic, i wasn't going to last long, My head felt light and i was now foccusing on my breating. But slowly i felt my brain begin to shut down and soon meeting darkness........


	23. Chapter 23

I suddenly found myself waking up in a dark small room, the smell was horrendous. I had no clue where i was or where I had previously been. Then suddenly the door banged open, reaveling a man who looked like he was 18. He stared at me for a while untill i lost my temper.

"Where am I" I Demanded

"Hey Moni want some fun" The man chuckles

Then suddenly he closes in on me, he grabs my wrists and drags me across the floor (I'm screamin). Then suddenly he pushed me onto a bed and straps my arms with handcuffs and puts duck tape over my mouth. Then suddenly i felt him push his hand up my i closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore.

_**The next morning...**_

I awoke to a aching pain in my lower area.. Then i realised that room I was in was Aston's. 'no...No...NO...NOO.... Aston raped me' i thought with a tear down my cheek. I looked all around the bed and saw mine and Aston's clothes. I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I walked out the door with my belly starting to hurt from the thought of Aston moving in and out of me, i was disscusted. I was more scared of Aston now, i knew what he was capable of. I slowly walked down the steps and into the Kitchen, to find no-one their _again._ No-one to tell me what happened and why i was still choosing to live. I sat down watching Jeremy Kyle and how people feel when they think they can trust someone then seeing that they took advantage or cheated on them. 'That might be how Damon feels' i thought to myself as a tear slowly fell from my eye and down my cheek.

Then suddenly I heard the front door open and close. Then a cool breeze behind me. I cringed wondering who it was and what they wanted. I slowly looked up to see Damon staring into me.

"..." I didn't say nothing

"Well care to explain why you were in Aston's bed" Damon started with alot of demand in his tone

"I don't know" I said a little shaky

"Yes you do" Damon yelled throwing a glass across the room.

"No i don't, all i remeber was a man straping me to a bed ok" I cry while standing from my chair and walking off.

My eyes filled up, i couldn't take no more, i knew excacly what happened, Aston took advantage of me and no-one cared. I was about to run up the stairs but Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"What" I cry with a couple of tears flowing at a time.

"What happened" He asks quietly while i try and get out of his grip.

"..." I went silent still tryin to pull away from him.

"Monique" He yells while grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face him, I stopped strugling.

"He took advantage of me ok" I cry while Damon wrapped his arms around me, as i cuddled into his arms.

"I'm gonna kill him" Damon muttered loudinuf for me to hear, While tightening his arms around me

"I'm scared Damon" I mummble in his chest, loudinuf for him to hear.

"Don't worry, he won't get to you again" He reasures me

"I'm not a toy Damon" I say getting stressed with everything

"I never said you were" He says in a confused tone.

"But you both act like i'm your toy" I say getting more frustrated

"I never said that" Damon sighes while grabbing my chin, so i'm looking directly into his eyes.

"Then what are you saying" I sigh with tears slowly forming

"Monique what's brought this on" Damon asks with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Nothing, oh yeah just one thing, i got fucking raped Damon, but apart from that i'm fine" I snap while moving out of his grip

I burst into tears while running up stairs, I ran into Damon's room and grab my bag. I stuffed my clothes in and slowly ran back down stairs. I was still crying as i ran for the door. Then suddenly Damon was infront of me, blocking my path to get out.

"Your being irrational here" Damon sighed while crossing his arms

"And your being a Arsehole" I snap back

"Irrational" He smirkes back

"Arsehole" I snap back

I could see on his face that he loved to tease me, so i quickly put it to a stop. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the balls. He backed off a little then i tried to run, but suddenly he grabbed my leg, so i fell flat on my face. I screamed in pain on how hard i hit my head. Damon turned me over so i was looking up at him, he was laid ontop of me. His hand stroked where i was hurt, my eyes were full of tears. His fingertipes started to stroke my cheek then my forehead. I started to feel a little more calmer. His warm hands slowly started to wrap around my waist as he pulled my closer. Our lips were just brushing over eachothers. We were so close, the heat off his body was hitting my body. Then before I knew it Damon crashed his lips onto mine, My mouth opened as our tongues were touching, His hands slowly started to move up my top as mine tangled in his black hair. He quickly picks me up, our lips never leaving, he started to back me into a wall. He takes his top off then crashes his lips back onto mine, My arms were wrapped around his back, while his were still on my waist. His lips left mine as i began panting for air, then suddenly he started to plant kisses on my neck and cheek. Then suddenly one of his arms wrap under my legs and another on my waist as he picks me up. Two seconds later, i was laid on Damon's bed, with him ontop of me, still kissing me. Then i feel him take my top off, he places my arms above my head as he crashed his lips back on mine. My arms slowly come back down and wrap around his neck.

"You can't stop touching me can you" Damon smirked while looking into my eyes. My chest was moving up and down, as i was panting for air.

But before i could say something back his lips were back on mine, but this time he pulled my shorts down, so all i was wearing was bra and girl boxers. I slowly undid his jeans, as he pulled them down. We were both left in our underwear as we started to kiss again, but this time it was more calmer and soft. I never realised that the bad boy salvatore, was actually the softest when it comes to love.

"You think i'm soft" Damon smirked while stopping the kissing and looking straight into me

'did he read my mind' i thought to myself

"I'll show you soft" He smirked, ok now i knew he was planning something.

Then suddenly he started planting kisses all over my naked skin, then back to my lips, but with more passion. His hand started to move on my stomach, as my hand was stroking his chest. Then suddenly he twanges my Boxers..

"Damon" I moan as he starts to kiss down my neck and onto my chest.

I can see on his face, he has more planned. But i was having to wait and see, as before i knew it, he was removing my boxers and his. He startes to kiss my lips again as my hands tangel in his hair. He grabs my legs and wrapes them around his waist, then his hands wrap back around my waist. Then suddenly he grabs my legs and places them back down as he startes to stroke the inside of my thigh.

"Oh God, Damon" I moan while still panting for air.

"Oh God, Moni" He mockes with a smirk, "Think you can handle the next part" He smirks again, while whispering it in my ear.

Before i could answer he, moves his head near my neck and kisses it once. 'No...No he's gonna bite me' i thought in panick as my heart rate went up. Of cource he could sence that. He lookes up at me, to see me abit frightened. That's when i knew it was a trick, but before i could say another word he was already pushing in....


End file.
